


Portrait of an English Family

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cousin Incest, Domestic Violence, F/M, Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Harry mette in pratica una nuova strategia contro le angherie dei Dursley, una forma di disobbedienza che gli consente di ottenere ciò che vuole dagli zii. Un Harry adolescente, inquieto, esasperato e sboccato, che reagisce a quindici lunghi anni di ostilità e soprusisenza bacchetta.Vuole anche mettersi alla prova, lasciarsi andare, assaporare cosa significhi avereil controllo, lui che nella sua vita ha sempre dovuto cavarsela quando 'i guai venivano a cercarlo'.Ma quando il suo comportamento inizia a 'cambiare' e gli equilibri  presenti si alterano, anche le persone intorno a lui iniziano a svelare lati di se' inimmaginabili. Questo innescherà una catena di eventi che porteranno la  vita di tutti a cambiare radicalmente.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	1. Prelude ( The Family Trip)

Prelude ( The Family Trip)  
  
  
  
_There's no earthly way of knowing  
Which direction we are going  
There's no knowing where we're going  
Or which way the wind is blowing Is it raining? Is it snowing?  
Is a hurricane a-blowing?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non segue più le stupide regole dei Dursley.  
  
Ha quasi quindici anni ed in quella mattina, nel salotto di casa Dursley, con suo zio che sbraita invettive dietro la sua schiena, ride e si lascia scivolare la furia dell’uomo, le parole inacidite della palla di lardo sembrano stampate nei disegni della tappezzeria dell’atrio, perché Harry si sforza di studiarli attentamente, per non scoppiare a ridere.  
  
  
  
Comunque ha già tirato la corda in maniera pericolosa, ed ha vinto.  
  
Essersi voltato per tornarsene nella sua stanza ( nella seconda stanza di Dudley) mentre lo zio sta ancora urlando é già abbastanza rischioso.  
  
  
  
Se zio Vernon lo sente anche ridere, potrebbe decidere di inchiodare la porta della sua stanza.  
  
O fare qualsiasi altra carognata. Rosa pallido e rosa salmone.  
  
“… e non azzardarti mai più a comparire in giro per casa vestito in quel modo INDECENTE!!! Mi hai capito, dannato ragazzo?!”  
  
  
  
Harry afferra con un sorrisetto rischioso la maglia della sua taglia che zia Petunia gli porge. La donna ha le labbra serrate, bianche.  
  
  
  
Il braccio che regge la maglietta è rigido, e non appena Harry la prende; la donna zampetta frettolosamente giù dalle scale, come se la vicinanza o il contatto con il nipote fossero fonte di contagio.  
  
  
  
Harry adesso ha qualche vestito da mago che naturalmente non può indossare nel mondo Babbano, ma avrebbe potuto prendersi degli abiti Babbani a Londra da solo, ora.  
  
Invece di ritorno a King's Cross, in attesa dell’auto dei Dursley imbottigliata nel traffico, indeciso se attraversare o meno la strada in direzione del discount più vicino per comprarsi una maglietta, con addosso la felpa bucata e quasi completamente scolorita di suo cugino, ecco quell’idea.  
  
  
  
Per molti aspetti folle come ‘ehi voliamo in macchina fino ad Hogwarts’ , però gli è piombata addosso come un fulmine ed Harry l’ha fatta sua senza indugiare un attimo. Avrebbe obbligato i Dursley a comprargli dei vestiti. Niente più stracci vecchi di Dudley.  
  
  
  
Sapete come sono a volte i pensieri, che ti girano in testa e poi quando ti decidi a parlare, con sorpresa pensi: ehi, l’ho detto davvero.  
  
  
  
Allo stesso modo quella mattina un Harry piuttosto sorpreso di se’ stesso si sente dire, dopo pranzo ai suoi zii : “Voglio dei vestiti nuovi. Non posso continuare ad indossare questa roba” Secondi di sbigottito silenzio. Zio Vernon è semplicemente scoppiato a ridere, finché ha rischiato di soffocare, il suo faccione è diventato paonazzo. Harry l’ha preso come un no.  
  
  
  
La sera stessa, uno zio Vernon con piccoli occhi scintillanti di malignità gli ha comunicato con aria pratica che poteva ritenersi fortunato se non lo buttavano fuori di casa seduta stante, e che gli abiti smessi di Dudley andavano più che bene, come sempre.  
  
  
  
La mattina seguente Harry si è presentato a colazione senza maglietta. Zio Vernon non ha fatto una piega, ma la mano con cui taglia il bacon trema, tanto che lascia cadere il coltello ben due volte.  
  
  
  
La mattina dopo ancora, Harry si presenta a colazione con addosso solo un delizioso paio di boxer stinti. Sua zia è arrossita fino all’attaccatura dei capelli ed è stata sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma zio Vernon si è limitato a lanciargli una mezza occhiata di sfida ed a versarsi il latte.  
  
  
  
La sera stessa, Harry si siede in poltrona, nudo.  
  
  
  
Il Quidditch ha scolpito il suo corpo esile, modellandolo, delineando sodi muscoli adolescenziali.  
  
  
  
Sono circa le quattro del pomeriggio, e di lì a poco zia Petunia farà il suo ingresso in salotto per il tè delle cinque, che talvolta si serve munificamente anche in mancanza di ospiti. Puntuale come un orologio, la zia entra.  
  
  
  
Puntuale come un orologio, ecco l'urlo. Zia Petunia ha fatto finire il vassoio fin quasi all’altro capo della stanza, Harry si è alzato ed ha abbandonato con calma il campo. Le grida sono riprese al piano di sopra, al ritorno di Vernon.  
  
  
  
Così Harry ha avuto la sua maglietta.  
  
  



	2. I am the God of fuck

_(I am the god of fuck)  
  
  
I am the god of fuck,  
I am the god of fuck  
Virgins sold in quantity, herded by heredity  
Red neck burn out mid west mind,  
who said date rape isn't kind?  
Porno nation, evaluation_  
  
  
  
Harry siede al tavolo della prima colazione, il suo pane tostato ha il gusto dorato e soddisfacente del trionfo. Siede con la sua maglietta nuova.  
  
Suo cugino, al suo fianco, assaggia esitante un toast senza burro, l’espressione corrucciata, lo sguardo basso sulla tazza.  
  
Nessuno ha ancora parlato. Le guance di zia Petunia sono stranamente rosse.  
Quelle due chiazze più colorite sulla pelle le sono comparse da quando Harry è sceso e si è seduto a tavola. Non ha alzato lo sguardo, non lo ha guardato, lo ha ignorato anzi in modo ostentato, passandogli bruscamente la colazione.  
Harry assapora la consistenza del tessuto liscio, pulito della sua maglia nuova.  
Suo cugino Dudley, immenso ma decisamente muscoloso, decisamente non più ragazzino flaccido e rammollito ma armadio umano, ogni tanto gli lancia occhiate di traverso quando suo padre e sua madre non vedono.  
Harry registra i movimenti della testa che Dudley crede impercettibili, registra il modo in cui la sua attenzione continua a volare dalla sua tazza a lui.  
Harry finisce e poi si alza, con deliberata lentezza. Quel giorno ha deciso di non provocare troppo gli zii così ha fatto la doccia, poi per scendere a colazione ha indossato la sua maglietta assieme ad un paio di boxer. Il pugno di zio Vernon si abbatte fragorosamente sul tavolo, in un tintinnio di protesta di porcellane e tazze. Vernon Dursley è così furioso che quasi soffoca, fatica a parlare.  
“Vernon!” mormora Petunia cercando di calmarlo, ma Harry si stira, sbadiglia, e decide di proseguire per le scale. Lo zio non lo chiama. Non gli dice di tornare indietro. Harry sale in camera, si mette i pantaloni e si stende sul letto.  
  
E’ mattina presto, eppure inizia già a fare caldo.  
Gli zii usciranno, lasciandolo solo con quel coglione di suo cugino. In realtà Dudley non ha osato avventurarsi fuori quando Harry ha rischiato di far venire un infarto a zio Vernon, ma Harry sa che Dud non gli ha staccato gli occhi di dosso.  
Dopo pranzo, gli zii vanno via in auto.  
Hanno compere da fare, affari da sistemare, staranno via qualche ora.  
Mamma posso invitare Piers da me per la merenda chiede Dudley a zia Petunia, come ogni maledetto giorno e lei certo Didino, il gelato è in frigo e ci sono anche i biscotti. Ciao Diddy la mamma torna presto.  
  
Porta che sbatte rumore di ruote di auto sul vialetto. Harry, di nuovo sdraiato sul letto, questa volta in boxer, sorride. Piers e Dudley dicono cose stupide, hanno voci che suonano stupide. Fanno cose stupide. Ma Harry sa una cosa su di loro, adesso.  
  
Certe volte quando Dudley invita Piers a casa quando i suoi sono fuori, i due si toccano reciprocamente l’uccello guardando giornali che Dudley tiene nascosti in uno scatolone del garage.  
Harry li ha beccati un pomeriggio per caso, mentre faceva quattro passi nel vicinato. Harry è sicuro di una cosa. Quando Piers e Dudley sono stanchi delle loro carezze, oppure di mangiare davanti alla tv o di giocare a qualcosa sul computer di Dudley, tornano al loro passatempo di bambini.  
Ossia, infastidire Harry.  
Di solito il ragazzo non è in casa quando suo cugino decide di prendersela con lui, di solito Harry si tiene prudentemente alla larga dalla ghenga di Dudley.  
Questo prima di scoprire ciò che Dudley e Piers fanno in garage. Harry sa che c’è una grande possibilità che suo cugino e il suo amico decidano di schernirlo, di stuzzicarlo, è quasi sicuro che verranno a dargli rogna. Solo che lui li ha beccati ognuno con il pene nella mano dell’altro, li ha visti nudi e gementi e ansimanti con tutte quelle riviste ingiallite sparse davanti, seduti su quel pavimento di cemento freddo.  
  
“Finocchio” e “Invertito” e “ Strambo” sono tutte parole che Dudley dovrebbe trovare difficile rivolgergli, adesso.  
  
Harry decide di sedersi sotto la grande aiuola nel retro del cortile, fa un caldo micidiale. Harry decide di sdraiarsi sul prato nonostante le continue ed instancabili fobie degli zii, che lo vorrebbero segregato in casa, invisibile, vergogna da celare. Ineluttabile come la morte, sicuro come il sole, Piers e Dudley gli si avvicinano.  
Dudley ha una sigaretta tra le labbra, Piers si muove nella sua ombra, un po’ discosto.  
Piers é ancora il ragazzo ossuto e dall’aria antipatica che Harry ricorda.  
Harry si alza, agile, si allontana dai due di qualche passo, appoggiandosi al muro della casa, in una zona di relativa ombra. Proprio davanti al garage.  
I due si avvicinano, ma l’espressione che é comparsa sul volto di Dudley non è aggressiva, é incredibilmente imbarazzata. Harry sorride ancora. Apertamente stavolta.  
  
“Che cazzo ridi, deficiente?”  
“La tua mammina lo sa che fumi e usi questo linguaggio, Didino?”  
Dudley non sa cosa sia peggio, il trovassi in imbarazzo di fronte ad un Harry non più terrorizzato da lui, oppure l’essere chiamato Didino davanti a Piers.  
Nel dubbio, Dudley sceglie di strozzarsi col fumo, dandosi ad una serie di colpi di tosse che le pacche di Piers non riescono a placare.  
  
Velocissimo, mentre suo cugino è piegato, Harry gli sfila il bastoncino di tabacco dalle dita ( “ehi!”) se lo porta alle labbra ed aspira una voluttuosa boccata di fumo.  
( Ti prego ti prego fa che non mi vada per traverso pure a me sono mesi che non fumo a Hogwarts non é permesso e se mi strozzo faccio la figura del coglione peggio di lui ti prego).  
  
Harry avverte il sapore del tabacco sulla lingua. Lascia veleggiare un sinuoso, bianco filo fuori dalle labbra socchiuse, guardando fisso Dudley e Piers. Dudley ha ripreso fiato, si raddrizza rapido.  
  
“Non te la fumare tutta, coglione. Aspetta, blaeh… chi vuoi che la tocchi adesso che l'hai toccata tu? E comunque nemmeno mamma sa che tu fumi!”  
“ A tua madre non interessa un fico secco che io fumi o meno, Dudley” sussurra Harry.  
  
Prende ancora un altro tiro, mentre osserva divertito suo cugino combattuto tra due istinti fondamentali. Vorrebbe indietro la sua sigaretta prima che finisca, vorrebbe fumare pure lui, quanto meno un maledetto tiro, ma al tempo stesso sa che non può compiere quel gesto, considerato amichevole e fraterno, con il suo bersaglio di sempre, Harry, davanti a Piers.  
Così Harry finisce, espira normalmente l’ultimo tiro, spegne la cicca e la getta al di la dello steccato. “Comunque… tenere in mano il cazzo di Piers non ti da fastidio.”  
  
La reazione è immediata, come Harry si era aspettato, violentissima e molto, molto divertente. Harry fa un passo indietro, sia per osservarla meglio, sia per togliersi dal tiro dei grossi pugni di Dudley. Il faccione del ragazzo é di un rosso quasi livido, “Cosa? Io ti ammazzo, io ti…!”  
  
Boccheggia, si avventa contro di lui, la maglietta però gli si tende sul grosso torace, perché Piers gliela sta tirando da dietro, andiamo via gli dice, andiamo dai, ma Dudley tiene lo sguardo fisso su Harry, è lo sguardo di quella mattina, lo sguardo celato della colazione, Harry pianta gli occhi in quelli del cugino, si passa la lingua sul labbro superiore che sa ancora gradevolmente di tabacco, lo fa lentamente, dolcemente, eroticamente.  
“Io… io ti pianto un bastone in culo, brutto schifoso!”  
“Ah, lo so che lo faresti, Didino piccino.”  
“Mollami, Piers!”  
“… lo so che muori dalla voglia, Didino piccino di mamma. Che cosa vuoi che usiamo, il tuo bastone di Snobkin? Però prima dobbiamo disinfettarlo….”  
  
Adesso mi salta al collo e mi uccide, pensa la mente di Harry. Invece Dudley sogghigna in risposta, lo sguardo stranamente torbido, e Piers ha una faccia sorpresa, mentre lo lascia andare, perché Dud non ha intenzione di picchiare suo cugino, ma non vuole nemmeno venire via, e questo non é mai successo prima.  
  
“Scommetto che ti entra tutto. Scommetto che non é la prima volta.”  
  
Harry si incammina verso la porta di casa, un leggero venticello solletica le cime degli alberi di Privet Drive, suo cugino lo segue.  
“Puttana” gli dice, roco e famelico. Harry entra in casa, e nell’ingresso si sente tirare per la maglietta.  
“Vieni su. Dai, facci divertire…”  
“Mollami, Diddy!” Ma suo cugino imprime una decisa strattonata che lo inchioda contro il muro.  
  
Il fiato caldo e dolciastro di chewing gum di Dudley gli lambisce la faccia.  
Piers intanto sta chiudendo prudentemente la porta d’ingresso.  
Le mani goffe di Dudley gli si artigliano ai fianchi, la sua bocca, goffa, gli si avventa contro il collo, con quella lingua umida e dolciastra, che gli passa sulla pelle. Harry ride.  
  
“Non so come cazzo hai fatto a scoprire quello che faccio in garage quando sono sicuro di aver chiuso a chiave- gli sta dicendo il cugino con una voce bassa e minacciosa, che Harry non gli ha mai sentito prima, per lo meno non così, non con questa mortale serietà- ma se lo dici a qualcuno, ti ammazzo.”  
  
Harry lo capisce. Ha un rapido flashback della reazione dei suoi se mai dovesse venire fuori una cosa del genere.  
“Non lo dirò a nessuno…”  
  
Dudley gli passa la lingua sull’altro lato del collo.  
“Piers, vattene.”  
“Gentile da parte tua!”  
“Prenditi il mio gioco nuovo e vattene. Puoi tenertelo. L’ho finito”  
“Wow, grazie Big D!”  
  
I tonfi dei passi esagitati di Piers sulle scale, nemmeno cinque minuti e il ragazzo è di ritorno con il gioco in mano e l’aria febbrile. Harry lo guarda incredulo.  
Non che gli interessi. Piers taglia immediatamente la corda. Attimi di silenzio mentre lo sentono allontanarsi per il vialetto. I  
suoi passi si perdono in strada. Dudley gli insinua una mano sotto la maglietta.  
“Stavamo dicendo?”  
  
Fiato caldo, chewing gum alla fragola. Avambracci ciccioni.  
“Che vuoi infilarmi il tuo bastone di scuola in culo.”  
  
Harry calcola sapientemente il suo tono di voce, lo rende lascivo e pigramente disinteressato in parti uguali. Dudley si stacca. Harry si sfila la maglia, poi si toglie anche il resto.  
“Si può sapere che…” Sorride a suo cugino, è più un ghigno per la verità, mentre inizia a salire le scale. Mossa sadica, molto, molto sadica.  
  
Perché Dudley sale dietro di lui, e la sua eccitazione è come il calore di un fornello acceso, impossibile non percepirla, le sue mani si allungano a tastargli le chiappe, strizzano, sculacciano. “Dio, che culo…te lo sfonderei.”  
  
Harry si sente sospingere oltre una porta alla sua sinistra.  
Ancora realizzando di aver udito esattamente le parole che ha appena sentito uscire dalla bocca di Dudley, entra nella stanza di suo cugino.  
E’ incredibilmente disordinata, anzi disordinata è un eufemismo, quel posto è un vero e proprio porcile. Questo, però, non attenua lo stato di eccitazione che Harry si sente addosso da quando si è svegliato. Dudley fa spazio sul letto, buttando giù qualche vestito e un considerevole numero di cianfrusaglie.  
  
Il copriletto é azzurro a elefanti grigi, decisamente infantile. Dudley armeggia con la patta dei suoi pantaloni… senza guardare in faccia Harry. Guarda invece l’erezione che se ne sta libera e sfacciata in mezzo alle cosce del cugino.  
  
Mentre indugia a spogliarsi, chiede ad Harry: “Hai… preso… voglio dire… in quella scuola di matti dove vai… ti sei mai calato qualcosa?”  
Cosa? Harry rimane completamente spiazzato, non ha la più pallida idea di cosa intenda Dudley, però sale disinvoltamente sul letto, mentre con una mano si massaggia l’erezione.  
Forse Dudley si aspetta una risposta, e ciò che farà dipende da quello che Harry gli dice, perché ha tirato fuori la sua eccitazione, attorniata da una peluria biondastra, e si massaggia guardando famelico il cugino sul letto, ma non osa avvicinarsi ad Harry o salire a sua volta sul copriletto infantile, come se si fosse ricordato tutto d’un tratto che quello é quel matto pericoloso di suo cugino, e c’è da stare attenti con lui, a toccarlo o anche solo a parlargli.  
  
La sua mano sale a lambire l’asta, e Dudley lancia un gemito incontrollato, di resa e sofferenza.  
Harry lo sa.  
Glielo legge in faccia. Suo cugino non lo toccherà… è eccitato da morire, e sa il cielo se non gli salterebbe addosso in questo preciso istante, eppure... quello è pur sempre il suo pericoloso, magico cugino.  
  
Gli viene ripetuto da quando ha cinque anni che non deve fraternizzare con quel Potter, non deve avvicinarsi troppo a quel Potter. Con l’erezione marmorea in mano, contemplando il cugino nudo come se volesse farne un sol boccone, Dudley non osa toccarlo.  
Le botte sono una faccenda differente.  
Harry lo sa.  
Oh si.  
E’ per questo che sta portando Dudley all’estremo, contorcendosi come una serpe davanti a lui, massaggiandosi a partire dai testicoli, sfiorandosi i capezzoli, emettendo bassi gemiti eccitati, e indirizzandogli di tanto in tanto uno sguardo in tralice.  
  
Vuole proprio vedere che cosa farà. Harry allunga un braccio, con aria innocente.  
“Lascia che lo faccia io”  
Ma Dudley non smette di massaggiarsi con indolenza, anzi, quando lo fa è per dirgli “Girati” con voce secca e bassa, e per affondargli ancora una volta le mani nelle carni, impastando e schiaffeggiando.  
  
Harry lo trafigge con gli occhi al di sopra di una spalla, mentre gli da la schiena… Dudley riprende a toccarsi, mettendosi anche comodo, sedendosi su una sedia ingombra di giacche e vestiti.  
  
Vuole proprio vedere quanto resisterà.  
Harry gli mostra il fondo schiena, si fa scivolare le dita nell’apertura, dilatandola, strappando al cugino un altro gemito doloroso. Poi si volta di nuovo, con un movimento sinuoso, inumidendosi le dita. I suoi occhi fissi su Dudley. Le dita entrano ed escono dalle labbra, in un movimento allusivo, deliberatamente lento.  
“Il bastone è lì, sul comodino. E’ pulito…”  
  
Dudley inizia a darci dentro sul serio, la mano gli scorre a ritmo più veloce. Harry individua il bastone e lo esamina. Se lo porta alle labbra, non individuandovi nessun odore particolare, il suo gesto però strappa un ulteriore gemito a Dudley.  
Harry inizia a succhiare dolcemente la punta del bastone, se lo fa scivolare tra le labbra, lo lambisce con la lingua, lo inumidisce bene. “Che puttana…”  
Lo sguardo di Dudley si fa appannato.  
Harry si infila il bastone tra le cosce, indugiando… massaggiandosi l’erezione invece di accontentare Dudley… “Infilatelo, dai. Girati però…”  
Harry sogghigna.  
“Perché non me lo metti tu? Mi era parso di capire che volevi farlo personalmente…”  
“Non…io non…”  
“Potrei avere qualche malattia? E’ di questo che hai paura? Del brutto sporco anormale Harry?”  
In realtà si, in realtà gli hanno sempre fatto capire che ad avere a che fare con uno come lui non si sa mai, però, però.  
  
La poderosa erezione di Dudley, la sua eccitazione, così forte da farlo respirare affannosamente, adesso raccontano una verità diversa.  
  
Dudley si alza, il membro durissimo che gli ballonzola davanti. Torreggia su di lui, ai bordi del letto.  
Alto e grosso. Gli toglie il bastone di mano, guardandolo dall’alto in basso.  
“Ti farò molto male” gli dice, spavaldo, soggiogato, mentre mette una quantità abbondante di un gel trasparente sul bastone, per poi buttare distrattamente il tubetto nel caos sul comodino.  
“Non vedo l’ora. Anche se preferirei il tuo grosso affare. Chissà come spinge…”  
“G… girati!”  
“Come vuoi.”  
  
Dudley lo afferra per i fianchi come se fosse carta velina, lo volta, e gli pianta due dita nell’apertura già umida.  
Il contatto con la pelle di Harry lo fa indugiare per pochi, cruciali secondi. Harry si sottrae al suo tocco, esponendo alla sua vista le natiche sode, l’apertura invitante, rosea e umida che il ragazzo continua a stimolare.  
Dudley lo abbranca, mani dure sui suoi fianchi. Gli è sopra, ringhiante, con il sesso duro come il marmo. Harry sente la superficie del bastone lubrificato contro la pelle, ma inarca il busto, fa in modo che l’erezione bruciante del cugino si poggi esattamente tra le sue natiche, al posto del bastone.  
Dudley gli da una spinta sulla schiena, cerca di allontanare il glande sempre più turgido.  
“Lo so che vuoi sbattermi…”  
Dudley gli allenta una sculacciata. Poi, con una agilità che Dudley si sogna, Harry si volta di schiena, e gli avvolge le gambe intorno ai fianchi.  
Dudley si muove irrequieto, non ha la padronanza del gioco, la cosa lo infastidisce, gli si leggono chiari in volto gli avvertimenti che la sua famiglia gli ha sempre dato su Harry, ma il suo corpo non vuole saperne di mantenere quel tanto di distanza, per di più il suo affare ora sembra sul punto di esplodere.  
  
Harry inizia a spingersi le dita nel corpo, piano, dolcemente, e contemporaneamente si accarezza, spingendo deliberatamente suo cugino al limite. Le sue dita scavano in profondità, spingono verso l’alto.  
  
“Hai paura che se mi infili il tuo coso invece di quel bastone ti trasformerai in una statua di sale?”  
“Sta zitto…”  
Dudley si accarezza freneticamente, si libera della camicia a sua volta. Harry lo sa che é vicino alla resa, molto vicino.  
Si apre le carni, divaricando ancora di più le cosce, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, si offre.Finalmente Harry ha il contatto visivo, Dudley no osa distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, i suoi occhi sono finalmente prigionieri di quelli del cugino, e mentre Dudley non può sottrarsi, irretito Harry scandisce:  
  
“Fottimi”  
  
Ma lentamente, molto lentamente.  
  
E' l'apocalisse.  
Con un ringhio sordo, Dudley gli si fa addosso, sollevandogli il bacino.  
La sua asta, durissima, gli affonda nelle carni.  
Harry grida.  
Dudley si spinge completamente dentro di lui con un colpo secco delle reni.  
“Contento? Contento adesso? Eh?” Dudley sta ringhiando. E lo scopa. Affannandosi su di lui. Harry ride. La sua risata di trionfo scolpisce l’espressione corrucciata di Dud. Harry si aggrappa ai fianchi dell’altro.  
  
Ha vinto.  



	3. Doll Parts

_(Doll Parts)  
  
"I am  
Doll eyes  
Doll mouth  
Doll legs  
I am  
Doll arms  
Big veins  
Dog bait"_  
  
Suo cugino non lo guarda nemmeno in faccia dopo essergli venuto dentro.  
Evita anche di alzare la testa, le guance ancora rosse, il sudore che gli gronda dalla fronte.  
  
Gli dice che andrà a farsi una doccia, ed abbandona precipitosamente la stanza, lasciando Harry padrone del campo. La luce è cambiata, ora gli ultimi raggi del sole morente entrano dalla finestra, lambendo il caos tutto intorno al letto sfatto.  
  
Harry avrebbe voglia di fumare ancora. Si alza, in quel momento gli viene in mente che ha lasciato i vesti ti chissà dove, mentre saliva in camera con Dudley.  
Rifà la strada al contrario, con un po’ di mestizia, rientrando nella maglietta abbandonata sul corrimano, poi nelle mutande, nei pantaloni.  
Mentre attraversa il salotto, lo specchio all’ingresso gli mostra la sua testa dai capelli scarmigliati, la pelle arrossata, un vistoso succhiotto sul collo. Vede il suo sorriso allargarsi pigramente, mollemente di fronte allo specchio. Va a sistemarsi nella sua stanza, in attesa del ritorno degli zii.  
Hanno comprato il gelato, fatto ciò che dovevano fare, ed hanno comprato anche biscotti, ed ogni sorta di leccornie destinate a Dudley.  
  
Mentre zia Petunia sfaccenda in cucina, parlando allegramente con zio Vernon degli affari di qualcun altro, Dudley divora schifezze seduto pigramente di fronte al telegiornale. Harry lo osserva dalla tromba delle scale, a distanza di sicurezza.  
L’odore del cibo invade lentamente la cucina e il salotto.  
Dudley tiene gli occhi fissi sullo schermo televisivo, ostentando quella che agli occhi dei suoi genitori deve essere la sua solita espressione.  
Ma Harry vede le occhiate oblique che ogni tanto lancia intorno, vede che l’espressione sul suo viso è in qualche modo diversa da quella ebete che ha di solito quando siede completamente assorto dalla televisione. Harry sente il sorriso allargarglisi ancora in volto.  
Ora di cena. In tavola.  
Zio Vernon piega il giornale e si siede, la nervosa zia Petunia serve e poi prende posto, Dudley si volta semplicemente per avere il tavolo davanti, per sostituire i dolcetti glassati con il roast beef con cui sua madre gli sta generosamente riempiendo il piatto.  
Non l'hanno chiamato, come sempre.  
Il ragazzo? Che scenda, se ha fame.  
  
Gli orari in cui si mangia li conosce.  
Infatti Harry come sempre é arrivato e si é seduto, mollemente. Non appena Harry gli si siede davanti, Dudley si muove a disagio, come se un guizzo di elettricità gli attraversasse il corpo da parte a parte. Harry ha già il piatto pieno, per ciò zia Petunia non dice ne’ fa nulla.  
Zio Vernon manovra il telecomando, commenta i fatti del telegiornale ( Questi lavativi… sempre peggio!)  
abbassa il testone sul piatto... poi torna a guardare lo schermo...nel tragitto lo sguardo gli scivola su Harry... e per poco non si strozza con il roast beef.  
  
Harry ha considerato se scendere o meno a tavola con un foulard o una sciarpa, ma poi ha deciso di no.  
Sul lato destro del suo collo, quello esposto a zio Vernon, fa bella mostra di se’ il succhiotto violaceo sulla pelle candida, appena sopra lo scollo della maglia.  
  
Zia Petunia alza la testa dal piatto, per passare un tovagliolo a suo marito ( “Vernon… bevi un po’ d’acqua”) ma i suoi occhi, come sempre, evitano Harry.  
  
Torna ad occuparsi del telegiornale e delle patate.  
Sua zia non si accorge di niente.  
Harry continua disinvoltamente a mangiare, sentendosi lo sguardo di suo zio camminargli addosso come migliaia di piccoli insetti.  
Vernon cerca di fare finta di niente, di occuparsi del cibo, della tv, ma la mano che regge il telecomando trema e per poco non rovescia il bicchiere, la forchetta inizia a prendere cibo a caso dal piatto, lasciando da parte la montagna di roast beef per tuffarsi scompostamente nel sugo, nelle patate.  
Harry non guarda dalla sua parte. Ma sa cosa sta facendo Vernon.  
Suo zio cerca a tutti i costi di trattenersi dal lanciare occhiate al suo collo, nel tentativo di camuffare la sua paura, la sua confusione.  
Come quando hai di fronte un fiore dai colori bellissimi, ma sai - perché te lo hanno detto o perché qualche volta ti sei fatto male- che i petali sono velenosi, che non devi toccarli.  
  
Un po’ come quando a cinque ti hanno detto che toccare il fornello rovente fa malissimo, toccare il fuoco fa malissimo, ma hai bisogno di scottarti le dita, devi provare sulla tua pelle quel calore e quel dolore, non puoi fidarti di qualcosa che gli altri ti hanno solamente detto.  
Anche se loro l’hanno saputo prima di te cosa si prova a mettere la mano sul fornello rovente, a portarsi alla distanza di un passo di fronte al ciglio di un burrone, questo non ti toglie quella strana voglia di sfidare il pericolo.  
Di andare a vedere. Se scotta o no. Se cadi o non cadi.  
Zio Vernon si alza presto quella sera, e si porta al televisore in salotto come tutte le sere, continuando a borbottare dalla sua nuova postazione con il suo brandy in mano, ma questa volta non si assopisce.  
  
Anche lui sembra avere l’elettricità lungo le chiappe e la schiena.  
I suoi occhi scattano ancora verso Harry, quando lui si alza e si dirge con studiata indolenza per le scale. Nel buio della tromba, gli occhi di suo zio gli si piantano nella carne come se quello sguardo fosse dotato di denti. Non più semplici insetti, ma scorpioni.  
Harry oltrepassa le scale, il pianerottolo, produce un rumore di passi di fronte alla porta del bagno.  
Come quel pomeriggio, se lo sente Quasi nelle ossa.  
  
Il rumore dei passi pesanti di suo zio lungo le scale. La sua ombra che si staglia nella luce residua che dal primo piano filtra fin nel corridoio in ombra. Il braccio sinistro di Harry scatta contro il muro, verso l’interruttore e bang.  
La luce. Scoperto, preso alla sprovvista, Vernon sbatte le palpebre alla seppur fioca illuminazione, fissando il nipote di fronte alla porta del bagno. Harry pianta i verdi occhi in faccia a quell’omone imbarazzato.  
  
Se ne sta in piedi, con quel segno sul collo più vistoso che mai, le mani in tasca.  
Suo zio recupera un cipiglio abbastanza dignitoso, Harry lo fissa con l’espressione più innocente e bonaria del mondo.  
“Io.. ”  
“Prego?”  
D’un tratto, la faccia di suo zio cambia.  
Un largo ghigno lascivo gli distorce la bocca.  
I piccoli occhi porcini lampeggiano. Fa un passo verso di lui. Harry coglie una zaffata di brandy.  
  
“Che cos’hai sul collo?” biascica Vernon, oscillando pericolosamente verso di lui.  
Harry indietreggia verso il muro. Non risponde, ma sorride guardando fisso suo zio. Sa che questo fa imbestialire suo zio, sa che lo rende furioso quando non risponde ma lo fissa così, sa che si sta comportando in modo deliberatamente insolente.  
Continua fino a che suo zio sembra perdere la pazienza.  
“Ti ho chiesto che cos’hai sul collo… ragazzo impudente… irrispettoso…”  
Harry si porta prudentemente di lato.  
Le gambe leggermente piegate di suo zio non nascondono la vistosa erezione che gli deformava il davanti dei pantaloni.  
La manona di Vernon scatta, Harry sente le tozze dita sul suo collo, un tocco viscido, repellente.  
  
“Scommetto che é stato un ragazzo…”- lo sente mormorare Harry con una voce bassa e rasposa, poi lo zio si avvicina fino a finirgli addosso, alito di brandy, carne flaccida, erezione contro il ginocchio. Questo è esattamente ciò che Harry aspetta.  
  
Puntellando le braccia verso il muro, fa partire il ginocchio. Dritto in mezzo alle cosce del grosso maiale ansimante.  
  
Non ha colpito nemmeno troppo forte, non con tutte le sue forze, ma Vernon barcolla all’indietro, emettendo un rantolo.  
Come se una grande quantità d’aria gli uscisse di colpo dai polmoni. Vernon lo fissa piegato in due, gli occhi lucidi… “B-bastardo…piccolo lurido….canaglia…vieni qui! Aspetta che ti prenda!”  
  
Harry ripara velocemente contro la porta della stanza, anche se Vernon barcolla e non potrebbe certo raggiungerlo prima che chiuda il chiavistello dietro di se’ e assicuri la serratura con una forcina, un piccolo trucco anti-scasso appreso da Fred.  
Per sua fortuna Harry si allontana dalla porta in tempo, prima che zio Vernon la raggiunga, iniziando a bisbigliare insulti e parole che Harry non ha mai sentito prima, definendolo in modi che avrebbero fatto scappare metà dei vicini a gambe levate, alternando tutto questo a suppliche e lusinghe e proposte.  
  
Un bene perché Harry ride e ride il più silenziosamente possibile.  
  



	4. Burn the Witches

_Burn the witches  
  
“Burn the witches, burn the witches,  
don't take time to sew your stitches  
Burn the witches, burn the witches  
Good is the thing that you favour,  
Evil is your sour flavour  
You cannot sedate all the things you hate”  
_  
  
  
Harry si addormenta in pace con se’ stesso, dopo aver scritto qualche lettera, e letto un po’.  
Ha scritto a Ron, a Hermione, a Sirius, ma a nessuno di loro ha raccontato niente degli ultimi giorni.  
  
Dopo averci dormito su, quanto accaduto con suo zio gli sembra un incubo distorto, una fantasia del dopo cena andata un po’ oltre. Soprattutto i gesti di Vernon, soprattutto le sue reazioni…soprattutto le sue avances repellenti.  
Quelle si, le ricorda con nettezza e deve soffocare lo schifo mentre si veste per andare a fare colazione.  
  
Questa mattina si veste, non scende in boxer, però opta per una vecchia canotta di Dudley che ha dovuto, diciamo, sistemare un pochino, come tutti i vestiti oversize del cugino.  
  
Non si guarda allo specchio, del resto lui non lo fa mai.  
Questa volta però è abbastanza sicuro di ciò che vedrebbe. Ultimamente è sempre sicuro di ciò che lo specchio gli mostra, perché non agisce mai a caso. La canotta lascia scoperti i due lividi rosati che Harry ha non solo sul collo, ma anche sotto la clavicola e all’attaccatura del braccio.  
  
Vernon e Petunia hanno avuto una furibonda litigata, le cui urla soffocate sono arrivate fino ad Harry, la sera prima, al momento di andare a letto, qualche ora dopo l’espisodio tra Harry e Vernon.  
Quando Harry scende, suo zio non c’è, e nemmeno la sua auto.  
Harry l’ha sentita partire poco prima.  
Suo cugino siede con l’aria più pacifica del mondo, possibile che dormisse così profondamente da non aver sentito niente?  
Zia Petunia, invece, si sforza di far finta di niente in tutti i modi, ma i suoi lineamenti sono molto tirati e si eclissa in cucina, iniziando immediatamente un rigido schema di faccende domestiche, neanche il tempo di mandare giù il caffè. La sua concentrazione e la sua dedizione alla casa sono innaturali, quel giorno.  
  
Risponde alle domande di Dudley come sempre, lo coccola e gli mette a disposizione il cibo che chiede come sempre, e come sempre non degna Harry di uno sguardo, però la sua tensione trabocca nei gesti ripetuti, meccanici, ossessivi, fatti per non pensare.  
Lavare posate battere tappeti aspirapolvere nelle camere sfornare torte crostate due arrosti dei quali non hanno assolutamente bisogno, svuotare e sistemare il contenuto di tutti gli armadi e gli armadietti di casa per riorganizzare gli oggetti che contengono.  
Harry la preferisce così, piuttosto che impegnata ad assegnargli compiti difficili ed a guardarlo con orrore e sospetto, ma non può negare di provare una certa ansia.  
  
Per fortuna lei sparisce ingoiata nelle sue faccende e non deve averci nulla a che fare.  
Dudley vegeta per tutta la mattinata tra il salotto e la camera. Trangugiando gelati e patatine, guardando repliche di football e cartoni animati.  
Lui guarda Harry, però, ed i suoi sono sguardi di fuoco, che lampeggiano sulla canotta, sulla pelle sottostante, su quanto i vestiti di Harry mostrano, rivelando pensieri che si fanno sempre più bollenti.  
Suo cugino è molto meno spavaldo quando sua madre è in casa, ed anche più teso ed impacciato.  
  
La presenza di Petunia, però, non gli impedisce di comparire alle spalle di Harry per assestargli una pacca lasciva, poco prima di pranzo. Harry affretta il passo senza voltarsi ne’ dire niente, sentendo il cugino bollire di eccitazione dietro di lui.  
Harry si osserva allo specchio del bagno. Dudley gli è esploso letteralmente addosso il giorno prima, e adesso i segni sono molto evidenti… lo zio sta per tornare.  
  
Il clima tra Vernon e Petunia è teso, Dudley lo sente, Harry lo sa.  
Inevitabilmente, le tensioni di suo zio troveranno uno sfogo, ed Harry sa esattamente dove ciò accadrà… finisce di cenare, e già mentre mangia sente le parole dello zio, i suoi rimbrotti, stavolta punteggiate dalle osservazioni acide di zia Petunia, però, che per una volta di fronte ad Harry e Dudley non si coalizza con zio Vernon nel suo giro di lamentele su Harry.  
  
Infine, il pugno dello zio si abbatte sul tavolo. Mosso. Andante. Veloce. “ Assoluatamente inaccettabile, indecente.”  
Harry capta lo sguardo di zia Petunia levarsi stanco verso zio Vernon.  
  
“Che cosa, esattamente, caro?”  
“Non hai visto il suo collo? Guardalo! Guarda come se ne va in giro! Chissà che sconcezze ha fatto!”  
  
Lo sguardo si sua zia si leva stancamente, stoicamente verso Harry, senza incontrare gli occhi del ragazzo. “Che cosa esattamente dovrei vedere?”  
Harry ha un impercettibile sorriso… che si affretta a dissimulare.  
“Come sarebbe a dire?! Petunia!”  
  
Ha fatto una stupidaggine, Vernon, il tipo di stupidaggine che ci si aspetta normalmente da lui.  
Lo zio si volta, lo indica - “ Si è messo anche una canotta, guarda!” - poi lo guarda nuovamente, e si blocca. Boccheggiando. Con la bocca ancora aperta.  
  
Vernon abbassa lentamente la grossa mano…serrando la mascella in un grugno ostinato.  
“Li hai coperti…li hai coperti in qualche modo…ma certo! Cipria, o fondotinta! Dannato ragazzo! ma io….” “Vado a preparare il caffè”  
  
Taglia corto zia Petunia, alzandosi, lasciandoli a tavola. Per lei la discussione è già conclusa. Harry sceglie esattamente quel momento per uscire di scena ( anche perché non ce la fa più a trattenersi) e raggiunge in fretta le scale. Ha usato proprio del fondotinta…un fondotinta magico, a dire il vero.  
  
Questa volta suo zio non lo segue. La sua frustrazione riempie furiosa la sala da pranzo alle sue spalle.  
  
  



	5. He is the reaper

(He is the reaper)  
  
  
  
  
Harry si sente la banconota da venti sterline in tasca.  
Gli pare di percepirla, come fosse qualcosa di vivo, pulsante, senziente.  
  
Ancora non ci crede. I soldi provengono da zio Vernon.  
  
Ecco com’è andata.  
Lo zio ha fatto pace con la zia, almeno stando a quando lui, Harry e Dudley hanno potuto osservare. Ha fatto pace senza particolare calore, senza che dal broncio si passasse a sorrisi o smancerie visibili, ma l’aria di risentita freddezza della zia è scomparsa, e sono tornati i suoi soliti modi di sempre.  
  
Così la questione, quale che essa fosse in origine, può dirsi archiviata.  
Almeno per il momento.  
Ad Harry è bastato osservare lo zio per capire che quella riconciliazione, come ogni altra riconciliazione degli zii, non passa certo per le lenzuola.  
Lo può intuire guardando zio Vernon aggirarsi goffo, inquieto per il salotto e poi sedersi al posto di fronte a lui. Quella cosa che si porta appresso, l’insoddisfazione, è come una coltre nera attorno alla sua testa. Harry lo vede prendere posto sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua.  
C’è un motivo più che valido per la sua presenza, di solito il ragazzo evita accuratamente di trovarsi nella stessa stanza con gli zii a meno che non sia strettamente necessario.  
  
Questa volta se possibile è ancora peggio di tutte le altre volte. Tuttiavia Harry resta seduto al suo posto facendo finta di niente. Secondo i suoi calcoli, non manca molto. Osserva le gambe dello zio muoversi goffamente nella poltrona una, due volte. Poi la sua voce. Una voce bassa, dal tono morboso.  
  
“Ehi bocconcino, ehi”  
  
Harry sa che non deve guardare, ma lo sta già facendo.  
Gli occhi porcini dello zio lo fissano, cercano i suoi, Harry non sa se sia più strano sentire zio Vernon chiamarlo ‘bocconcino’ oppure il tono di voce con cui parla.  
Perché c'è qualcosa di veramente orribile nella sua voce in quel momento ed in quelle parole, che fa rabbrividire Harry anche quando ci ripensa.  
  
Quella è la voce del pervertito che blocca un bambino al parco, è la voce del maniaco che sussurra sconcezze agli sconosciuti per strada, ne’ più ne’ meno.  
  
Harry si obbliga a rimanere impassibile mentre i suoi occhi indugiano una frazione di secondo in più. La mano grassoccia di Vernon strofina eloquentemente l’inguine, mentre il collo grasso e congestionato si muove a scatti verso la porta della cucina (che Petunia stava rassettando) per controllare che non arrivi nessuno.  
  
Harry si volta quando scorge qualcosa di rosa e molto duro fare capolino dalla cerniera dei pantaloni rigonfia.  
  
Fa appena in tempo a sentire: “Vieni qui con quella boccuccia, veloce” o qualcosa di analogo.  
  
Poi si nasconde la testa tra le ginocchia, e la tiene così per qualche minuto.  
Chiude gli occhi…il collirio irritante per scherzi che ha usato scatena la sua azione.  
  
Muove significativamente le spalle e tira su un paio di volte col naso…deve impegnarsi altrimenti non risulta credibile.  
  
Già così è piuttosto bizzarro, quel pianto non è cosa da lui, e se non si concentra…ma Vernon si è già alzato, e viene verso di lui.  
  
Non è così abile e così scaltro, pensa Harry mentre lo sente avvicinarsi…altrimenti avrebbe capito che sta fingendo… sente la mano del porco sulla sua spalla.  
Stavolta la sua voce gli procura una autentica smorfia di disgusto, buon per lui che Vernon non possa vedergli la faccia.  
“Che ti prende? No, calmati…dai”  
La mano gli si infila tra le braccia, cerca viscidamente il suo inguine.  
Harry schiva all’ultimo momento ma non può evitare di essere preso per il mento.  
  
Quella voce e quella faccia, indescrivibilmente laide, come gli fanno schifo… l’altra mano dello zio ha raggiunto nuovamente l’inguine.  
“Sei un bravo ragazzo…- balbetta ora precipitosamente Vernon - un bravo ragazzo,un bravo ragazzo…”  
Harry sente che è il momento di sparare il colpo che ha in canna da ore. “Potrei essere Dudley..” dice con disprezzo, alzandosi. Vernon vacilla.  
  
“Cosa… come…che…” Harry è ormai lanciato.  
Tanto vale seguire l’onda dell’ispirazione, cavalcarla. Il ferro va battuto finchè è caldo, no?  
“Pensavi che non lo sapessi? Che non mi fossi accorti di nulla?”  
  
Vernon diventa del colore del latte cagliato, a parte macchie di rossore sul collo e le guance.  
  
“Io non ho fatto niente, non ho fatto niente, non so di cosa stai parlando, stai zitto… zitto…non so di cosa…chi ti ha detto…”  
  
La reazione di Vernon, il modo in cui gli sta parlando non sono nei piani.  
Sta funzionando bene, certo, ma questo non è nei piani.  
  
Harry pensava che avrebbe dato di matto, non capendo a cosa si riferisse il nipote, e pensa tuttora di dover calcare la mano con allusioni più o meno esplicite, per potere infine giungere alla vittoria. Non si aspetta questo panico. Schifo si, ma non questo.  
Insomma dovrebbe essere Vernon quello preso alla sprovvista alla fine, non Harry. Ma il ragazzo vede l’espressione di quell’uomo, la collega allo schifo che gli ha provocato la sua voce, a quel che c’é dietro, e perde ogni ulteriore scrupolo, si fa di ghiaccio.  
  
Vernon continua a balbettare qualcosa, a cercare di iniziare un discorso dandosi un tono. Harry taglia corto.  
  
“Il mio silenzio su quanto conosco e su quello che stai cercando di farmi hanno un prezzo, lo sai?”  
“E chi ti dice che verrai creduto se lo racconti a qualcuno?”  
Sibila acido Vernon, indietreggiando lentamente, Harry fa una rapida alzata di spalle.  
“Oh, nessuno. Ma sai, la prossima volta potrei decidere di essere io a farti una sega, e ciò potrebbe accadere sotto gli occhi di vicini assai indiscreti e chiacchieroni. Anzi potrebbe addirittura essere filmato. Perché no? Qualcuno potrebbe averti visto fare determinate cose anche in passato ed averti filmato. Ci hai mai pensato? Dopo tutto….”  
“Va bene va bene va bene… dannato ragazzo!”  
Zio Vernon sbuffa, frugandosi nelle tasche.  
  
Harry lotta per non farsi sfuggire un sorriso, che malgrado i cupi pensieri che lavorano dietro la sua mente gli è salito alle labbra. Così ha avuto i suoi soldi.  
E adesso si dirige lungo Magnolia Road al supermercato più vicino, relativamente tranquillo e soddisfatto.  
  
Malgrado un pensiero fisso che non lo abbandona.  
  
Che cosa diavolo ha fatto quello schifoso a Dudley?  
  



	6. And love spread its legs

_And love spreads its legs  
  
  
And love spreads its legs....  
And the world spreads its legs  
For another fuckin' star!_  
  
  
  
Harry può vedere il viso di Piers deformato dall’eccitazione.  
Letteralmente. L’ultima volta che Harry l’ha visto era impassibile.  
Adesso no.  
Decisamente no.  
Quello è sempre Piers, il compare di Dudley, eppure i suoi occhi lo divorano come se lo vedessero adesso per la prima volta.  
  
Vernon non gli ha più detto niente, non si è più lamentato dopo quella fatidica serata delle venti sterline.  
  
Sembra che in mancanza della sua spinta, anche zia Petunia sia assai meno incline a prendersela con Harry per ogni cosa.  
Suo zio non gli ha sganciato altri soldi, ma ha evitato di fare commenti sui suoi capelli, sulla sua civetta, sul cibo che manca dal frigo per colpa di Harry, eccetera eccetera eccetera.  
Quel pomeriggio Vernon e Petunia sono usciti per andare ad un ricevimento, Dudley ha insistito per rimanere a casa, dicendo di sentirsi poco bene, e gli zii hanno lasciato Harry e Dudley padroni del campo.  
  
Il più delle volte questo vuole dire: Piers.  
Fino a poco tempo prima l’arrivo di Piers significava che Harry si sarebbe reso irreperibile per un paio di ore. Adesso però non più.  
Dal momento in cui ha messo piede in casa, Harry ha sentito l’eccitazione in quel ragazzo goffo, troppo magro, con quelle braccia lunghe e sproporzionate e quell’aria da duro a tutti i costi.  
  
Ha cercato di darsi un tono di fronte a Dudley, ma non ha potuto essere scortese con Harry fino in fondo quando questi gli è passato davanti in boxer indirizzandogli un sorriso ed una strizzata d’occhi.  
Harry beve lentamente il suo succo d’arancia, semi nudo al bancone della cucina.  
  
Quasi si aspetta la pacca che gli arriva quando posa il bicchiere vuoto.  
Dietro di lui c’è Dudley, con Piers più tremante e impacciato e desideroso di darsi un contegno che mai.  
  
Harry si volta, lasciandosi inchiodare dal corpo da orso del cugino contro il bancone.  
Sente il freddo del marmo attraverso la stoffa sottile dei boxer, mentre indirizza uno sguardo innocente da sotto in su a Dudley e Piers con studiata lentezza. Dudley esibisce un sorriso storto.  
  
“Beh? Si danno pacche a tradimento alla gente, adesso?”  
Mormora Harry imbronciato.  
Dudley ridacchia… Piers non riesce a decidere se guardare Harry o fingersi interessato al pavimento, il risultato è che il suo sguardo schizza ogni tre secondi dall’uno all’altro e tutta la faccenda sta diventando assolutamente spassosa.  
“Che ha il tuo amico?”  
  
Chiede Harry con noncuranza, mentre li tiene d’occhio entrambi.  
Momenti di imbarazzato silenzio. Harry allunga una mano verso la fruttiera.  
Le sue dita incontrano una banana.  
La afferra, la sbuccia, e ci giocherella per qualche secondo prima di dare il primo morso.  
  
Dato il primo morso mastica con lentezza, fissando il suo pubblico.  
  
Dudley sembra sul punto di scoppiare tanto la sua faccia è rossa, e Piers lo fissa con sguardo vitreo, quasi boccheggiando. Harry lecca dolcemente il punto del frutto che ha morso, prima di - “hmmm, deliziosa” - mordere ancora.  
  
“State bene? Volete che chiami qualche ambulanza?” domanda Harry con preoccupazione, ora concentrato sulla buccia del frutto.  
Lascia loro il tempo di riorganizzare le idee e rispondergli, a giudicare dal loro silenzio deve essere difficile. Finisce in due rapidi bocconi e getta la buccia nella pattumiera.  
  
La luce del sole del tardo pomeriggio lo illumina da dietro, sottolineando la curva della sua mascella ed i suoi capelli al solito spettinati. Un braccio dalla pelle serica scende a grattare con noncuranza vicino al fianco. “Beh se non avete niente da dire io andrei a mettermi qualcosa addosso…”  
  
Dudley lo abbranca, lo sospinge di nuovo contro il marmo, ma non con violenza, piuttosto mollemente anzi, accompagnandosi con un movimento del ginocchio. La sua mano accarezza il petto nudo di Harry, i suoi capezzoli.  
Dudley gli piazza le labbra sul collo, glielo bacia, glielo morde appena, poi Harry sente il suo palmo leggermente sudato afferrargli il polso, dirigerglielo verso il suo inguine.  
Piers che nel frattempo fissa Harry con gli occhi sgranati, si è deciso ad avvicinarsi e gli sfiora goffamente una coscia, impacciato quanto Dudley è invece ormai lanciato.  
Harry gli sembra come uno di quei ragazzi dei film porno con uomini che a volte guarda di nascosto, ha membra affusolate, quello sguardo tremendo che hanno i ragazzi sulle riviste porno che tiene sotto il letto, e i muscoli affusolati e scolpiti.  
Non ha le ossa in evidenza, ne’ la pancia come Dudley o come lui, sembra una statua.  
E' snello e perfetto, muscoloso ma non come i tipi del wrestling o i campioni dei pesi massimi degli show televisivi americani che sanno di polverine magiche e di spocchia e di olio per il corpo e non l'hanno mai attirato particolarmente.  
Piers lo guarda come se volesse imprimerselo nella retina ma la sua mano non si muove più di tanto.  
Harry è bello, è proprio bello anche se non come quel ragazzo californiano biondo con il viso regolare e le labbra piene che sta in classe con loro, Harry è molto diverso ma lo fa eccitare, lo fa confondere come nessun altro in carne ed ossa riesce a fare.  
  
Questa è la prima volta che Piers si rende conto di tutto questo, si domanda vagamente quand'è che il cuginetto gracile e sfigato di Dud è diventato così fottutamente bello e desiderabile, eccitato ed intimorito al tempo stesso.  
  
“Hmm - solo perché ho dato qualche bacino ad una banana…”  
“Prendimelo…così e leccalo.”  
“P…possiamo anche costringerti”  
Piers che cerca di darsi un tono.  
Il cambiamento nell’espressione di Dudley è repentino.  
  
“No che non lo costringiamo…- mormora, mentre Harry gli massaggia distrattamente l’uccello, colto da pensieri improvvisi. Dudley sembra improvvisamente turbato.  
  
“Non lo costringiamo a fare niente.”  
  



	7. You are what you should fear

_You are what you should fear  
  
Don't you love the life you killed?  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you_  
  
  
  
Plastica surriscaldata.  
  
Da qualche parte, forse nella playstation di Dudley, qualcosa manda quell’odore caldo, che veleggia pigro attraverso la stanza illuminata dagli ultimi raggi di uno stanco sole pomeridiano.  
Anche Harry è stanco. Sale. Sulla lingua, sapore un po’ acido di ragazzo fin troppo giovane.  
Harry chiude gli occhi, fa scivolare la lingua lungo l’asta bollente e i testicoli duri, annullando tutto il resto. Spera che Piers venga presto.  
  
La mano del ragazzo gli sfiora la spalla, come in risposta a quel suo pensiero. Harry è accoccolato ai suoi piedi puntellandosi un po’ con le ginocchia sul pavimento, suo cugino è disteso accanto a loro e fuma, osservando la scena con appannato interesse.  
Adesso fa molte meno storie su Harry, su quanto è pericoloso toccare Harry, eccetera eccetera. Il suo uccello riposa contornato da cosce sfacciatamente nude,il ragazzo se ne sta sdraiato nel caos irriducibile, tra giocattoli dimenticati e rotti senza neanche farci caso.  
“Oh, cazzo… è stupendo!” Harry porta la mano a coppa sotto i testicoli del ragazzo, un rapido sguardo alla sua testa e al suo petto dal ritmo frenetico ed aumenta il lavorio delle labbra.  
  
Questa è la terza volta che glielo fa, oggi. All’inizio è stato anche divertente, la prima volta che Piers di è azzardato a sfiorarlo.  
Ma ad Harry è bastato osservarlo un po’ per capire che le visite a Dudley sono praticamente l’unico momento di libertà nella vita di Piers.  
Non si vedono poi così spesso, solo quando gli zii sono via e le volte in cui il ragazzo fa visita al suo amico Big D; una specie di leggenda vivente per l’ossuto Piers, tutto ciò che è stato precedentemente represso esplode. Non ci vuole certo un genio per capirlo, basta osservarlo.  
  
Harry non è sicuro neanche che si masturbi.  
La prima volta Piers si è venuto praticamente nei pantaloni (Harry ha fatto finta di niente e gli è costato uno sforzo notevole) guardando Dudley e Harry nella stanza di ‘Big D’.  
  
Tutto ciò che Piers ha fatto è stato guardarli con occhio famelico…ma non ha osato avvicinarsi.  
  
Così la volta dopo Harry lo ha bloccato in un angolo e, senza parlare, gli ha abbassato i pantaloni, accoccolandosi ai suoi piedi in un rapido gesto sinuoso.  
  
La volta dopo ancora gli ha infilato velocemente una mano nelle mutande, mentre Piers se ne sta seduto in salotto, perché Piers non parla, lo fissa sempre come se invisibili corde lo bloccassero dal saltargli addosso, indugiandogli silenziosamente accanto, una vistosa erezione nei pantaloni, ed è così irritante lì impalato a macerarsi.  
Così ora quando Piers viene a far visita al suo grande amico Big D, anche se Big D e Harry neanche si salutano, o hanno finito di fare furiosamente sesso da troppo poco, Harry dimostra la sua supremazia appropriandosi dell'eccitazione di Piers.  
  
Ci gioca mentre sono in camera di Dudley magari impegnati con il computer, perché adesso Harry non è più aggredito o picchiato se compare di fronte al cugino e spesso si ferma con loro.  
Harry massaggia Piers con un piede attraverso la stoffa mentre sorseggiano birra e mangiano cracker, arrotolano sigarette o cercano film e telefilm proibiti dai genitori, lo masturba tranquillamente mentre Dudley siede di fronte a loro lamentandosi che non c’è nulla da bere.  
  
Harry non gli ha detto degli episodi con Vernon, sente di non doverlo fare e sta seguendo la sua intuizione. Harry ha speso quei soldi, ma con un retrogusto amaro.  
  
Così invece di farsi domande scomode cui avrebbe potuto dare risposta solo parlando con Dudley, cosa che non sa fare, Harry tace quando è da solo con il cugino, e trastulla Piers quando si incontrano tutti e tre assieme. Harry lo sente venire, finalmente. Respira affannosamente, in modo quasi comico, gli occhi un po’ strizzati. Perfino Dudley deve trovarlo comico.  
  
Harry lo sente muoversi, tirando la coperta. Piers emana sempre quell’eccitazione dolorosa, quella specie di senso di colpa che copre con spavalderia, ad Harry non è dispiaciuto succhiarglielo, deve ammettere che il modo in cui Piers ha accolto la sua iniziativa lo ha lusingato.  
‘Oh mio dio oh mio dio’ e si sentiva morire e che bello e che meraviglia grazie dio grazie dio.  
  
Ma succhiarglielo tre volte in un giorno è comunque troppo.  
Harry lo vede abbandonarsi, il respiro ancora affannoso, e si accende una sigaretta. Dudley lo guarda divertito. Non ha ancora detto niente di quella faccenda. Cosa che, Harry lo sente, sta per cambiare.  
“Cazzo, Piers. Sembra che tu non venga da tre anni, o già di lì”  
“Beh, con una madre e un padre come i miei, non posso neanche farmi la barba o farmi il bagno d’estate in piscina tranquillamente. Ridi pure, amico...”  
  
Ma Dudley non sta ridendo. Il padre e la madre di Piers, due rigidissimi signori Dursley in versione più magra e più nervosa, sono le persone più fredde ed ossessionate dalla pulizia e dall’asetticità che Harry conosca, forse superano anche zia Petunia.  
Per la prima volta Piers ne parla anche in presenza di Harry. Il ragazzo beve un sorso di birra, poi si rilassa ulteriormente, assumendo una espressione di quiete cinica nuova fino ad allora.  
“Menano certe storie a noi altri, e poi loro ne fanno di cotte e di crude, ecco cos’è!”  
Butta lì.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Harry corre via dal bagno disseminando chiazze umide lungo il percorso, battendo in ritirata verso la propria stanza.  
  
Ha appena gridato “Per la barba di Merlino!” nella Babbanissima stanza da bagno dei Dursley, ma per questo dal suo punto di vista è ampiamente giustificato.  
  
Le sue sensazioni sono un misto di sconcerto, imbarazzo, fastidioso calore intorno alle guance ed al collo, tutte queste cose si mescolano assieme.  
Per la prima volta da quando ha dato inizio a quel gioco nei confronti dei Babbani che si sono sempre aspettati da lui un comportamento ‘normale’, che si sono sempre aspettati di vederlo subire, di vederlo incassare ed abbassare il capo è accaduto qualcosa di completamente imprevisto.  
  
La verità è che da quando ha iniziato quel gioco Harry sente che qualcosa è venuto e sta venendo a galla come quando si smuove uno stagno pieno di dolci fiori in superficie… la nera fanghiglia depositata sul fondo reagisce, viene a galla ed anche se sai che accadrà, se sei mentalmente preparato non puoi mai essere veramente pronto a ciò che emerge in superficie.  
  
Anche se la tua mente e il tuo spirito ti dicono è ok, dopo tutto non è poi così assurdo, no?   
Harry chiude la porta alle proprie spalle, rumorosamente, appoggiando la schiena al legno freddo. Respira a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.  
  
Stupido, è tutto sotto controllo, stupido.  
  
Adesso che ci pensa gli viene anche da ridere, anche se poco fa non c’era proprio niente di divertente. Zio Vernon alias il cane bastonato siede mesto quella mattina, esce dopo colazione come al solito e va ad affrontare una giornata di straordinari particolarmente sgradevole.  
  
La sua faccia lunga e grigia si immerge in una città altrettanto grigia.  
Da quella fatidica sera lo zio non urla più contro Harry. Quella mattina poi gli lascia qualche sterlina sul tavolo, dopo essersi messo il soprabito, e gli dice “Per…le tue…necessità, ragazzo”.  
  
Harry beve la sua espressione con autentico godimento mentre gli parla. Sembrava quel quel gesto gli costi un dolore notevole. Naturalmente Harry non ha bisogno dei soldi dei Dursley.  
  
Ma loro non ne hanno idea e poi non è tanto per i soldi.  
Come non è tanto per la maglietta… può comprarsi tutte le magliette che vuole in fondo. No, è per ciò che quelle poche monete e quella maglietta significano per il ragazzo vestito degli stracci smessi di suo cugino.  
  
Harry quella mattina è nudo dalla cintola in giù.  
Mossa azzardata. Dudley non ci fa neanche caso, del resto lui fa colazione, poi prende un gelato dal frigo e si accomoda di fronte alla tv in salotto e poi l'ha visto nudo almeno un milione di volte.  
  
Zia Petunia è tutta sorrisi e vestiti nuovi a metà prezzo, cipria e smalto rosa carne assai discreto su manicure nuova fiammante e si comporta come se suo nipote non fosse a torso nudo.  
Però la sua schiena è dura, impalata sotto la stoffa a fiorami vistosi, e il suo sguardo ha un luccichio sinistro che non aveva prima.  
Lei e Vernon si salutano nel solito modo asettico e ben collaudato. Harry finisce di bere il caffè con deliberata indolenza, mezzo appoggiato alla sedia del salotto; potrebbe finire alla svelta ed andarsene ma in quel momento il suo istinto sembra dormire, non si aspetta niente, non pensa allo sguardo della zia, ignora quella strana tensione che la fa mettere al lavoro di corsa dandogli le spalle.  
  
Ad ora di pranzo, Harry è ancora mezzo nudo. Non ha tirato la corda più di tanto, Dudley è uscito presto e secondo i suoi calcoli non dovrebbe impiegarci più di tanto a fare ritorno. Harry scende di nuovo in cucina e si siede. Il tavolo è lustro, con una tovaglia che quasi scintilla.  
Se la zia si è accorta del suo arrivo non lo da a vedere. Petunia da le spalle ad Harry, lui se ne sta seduto di sbieco, un ginocchio puntellato sulla sedia accanto.  
  
Lei strofina e strofina il ripiano che ha appena usato per preparare loro la colazione come fa sempre, tutte le mattine.  
  
Quando Harry era più piccolo gli intimava di levarsi dai piedi se solo il ragazzo rimaneva nella stessa stanza con lei per più di tre minuti, quando Harry è cresciuto ha imparato a togliersi dai piedi da solo. Adesso invece fa bella mostra di se’ sulla sua sedia.  
  
  
Il silenzio è piombo sospeso sulle loro teste. Poi lei accende la radio.  
  
La voce confusa e disturbata di un annunciatore inframmezzata da canzoni ed echi di altre voci si diffonde, il volume è basso, e lei ha attaccato il lavello con addosso un paio di guanti di plastica arancio acceso. Harry ricorda di aver alzato gli occhi sulla sua schiena un secondo prima.  
  
Zia Petunia si volta e gli dice con deliberata lentezza: “Se vuoi fare il bagno, di sopra la temperatura è ottimale…” Harry annuisce.  
  
Si dirige al piano superiore senza pensare a niente di particolare, ma sentendosi lo sguardo della zia bruciare tra le scapole.  
Ha riempito la vasca ed il vapore sale in deliziose spirali nel piccolo ambiente accogliente, non sarà il bagno dei prefetti di Hogwarts ma ragazzi, è stupendo. Harry adora starsene seduto nell’acqua caldissima, lavarsi e poi riflettere senza che nessuno lo pensi intento a gettare qualche sortilegio al tubo della doccia. Naturalmente la porta non è chiusa a chiave.  
Non è mai chiusa a chiave quando suo cugino Dudley non è in casa, vecchia abitudine acquisita nell’infanzia.  
  
Harry ha chiuso gli occhi, godendosi il tepore e la sensazione sulla pelle dell’acqua e del bagnoschiuma, quando li riapre la zia è lì che lo fissa e lui si rende conto di essere nudo e senza bacchetta quando già la sua mano ha percorso automaticamente il fianco.  
  
La donna se ne sta in mezzo a tutto quel vapore, intrusa nell’aria calda, intrusa nel suo bagno.  
Harry stringe le gambe. Si vergogna.  
  
Gira mezzo nudo, sculetta davanti a Piers e Dudley, fa sesso con loro, per Merlino, eppure adesso si vergogna.  
  
“Alzati un po’.”  
  
Harry guarda stolidamente la zia. Per un attimo pensa di aver sentito male. “Ho detto alzati un po’.” Harry decide di assecondarla. Se c’è una cosa fondamentale che ha imparato sui Dursley è proprio ‘non far loro domande’. Così si alza, lentamente, tenendo d’occhio la zia immobile nel suo grembiule e vestito di percalle. Le mani a coppa sul sesso, le spalle pallide leggermente chinate in vanti, Harry le sta davanti con i piedi piantati nella vasca per un lungo minuto.  
  
“Metti le mani lungo i fianchi!”  
Oh, Godric benamato.  
  
Harry porta lentamente le mani lungo i fianchi, per la prima volta senza riuscire a prevedere minimamente le mosse dell’avversario.  
  
Lo sguardo della donna è indecifrabile, e gli corre addosso come piccoli insetti, Harry se la sente sulla pelle, tiene lo sguardo sulla parete di fronte con aria il più possibile inespressiva.  
  
Lo osserva appoggiata al lavandino, come se avesse tutto il fottuto giorno davanti per guardargli l'uccello. Vuole imprimersi nella retina ogni suo muscolo? Ogni centimetro di pelle?   
  
Harry impreca mentalmente. Avrebbe tanto voluto tornarsene nel liquido caldo ed invitante in cui ora tiene soltanto i piedi.  
  
“Voltati. Prima di fianco e poi di lato.”  
  
Harry obbedisce, spedendo uno sguardo interrogativo alla zia.  
Il viso di una sfinge dal tono indolente.  
  
“Allarga un po' le gambe. Ti piace startene mezzo nudo nel mio salotto, no ragazzo?”  
  
In quell’atmosfera completamente irreale, la donna si aspetta una risposta e lo fa capire ad Harry, continuando a fissarlo.  
“Si” sussurra lui in tono neutro.  
  
Lo sguardo di lei si abbassa,poi si rialza adesso nervoso.  
  
Harry vede la mano ossuta muoversi prima di ogni altra cosa, e si rende conto solo ora con orrore che la distanza tra di loro si è quasi azzerata, lei è praticamente di fronte al bordo della vasca. I polpastrelli di lei sul ventre, sul petto.  
Un movimento lento, indugiante. Harry reprime un conato di vomito e strizza forte gli occhi sperando con tutte le sue forze che la sua reazione passi inosservata.  
  
La mano della donna scende ad afferrargli i testicoli e le sue dita si serrano. Harry sgrana di colpo gli occhi. Il viso di lei è distorto in una maschera di puro sadismo che Harry non ricorda di aver mai visto prima, anche se forse è sempre stata lì in attesa di balzare fuori. Il peggio in assoluto però è la sua voce.  
  
“Secondo me ti meriti proprio una bella strizzata di palle, ragazzino. Dovrei chiuderlo tutto questo pugno…e darti una bella lezione. Però…”  
  
La mano di lei intorno all’uccello.  
  
In quel momento Harry urla, urla ed inizia a correre, fregandosene delle impronte sul pavimento immacolato.  
  
Sono tutti pazzi. Sono tutti completamente pazzi.  
  



	8. Ka Boom-Ka Boom

_Ka-Boom Ka-Boom  
  
I won't do it with you  
I'll do it to you  
I hope this hook gets caught in your mouth  
I won't do it with you  
I'll do it you  
Don't say no  
Just say now_  
  
  
  
“In realtà non…non è stato qualcosa che mi ha fatto. Capisci cosa intendo? Era qualcosa che io gli vedevo dentro quando mi guardava. Penso che non si arrivato mai a farlo perché… perché è mancata l’occasione giusta. Perché aveva paura, probabilmente, Però il modo - in cui mi guardava, in cui mi toccava non avrebbe dovuto essere quello. Capisci?”  
  
Harry capisce.  
  
Dudley è in piedi come uno scolaretto, giocherella distrattamente con il polsino della sua enorme camicia, sembra uno scolaro che confessa un misfatto al proprio maestro, non fosse per la sigaretta che pende dal labbro inferiore e quell’espressione.  
  
Quell’espressione terribile. Hanno bevuto delle birre, non sono ubriachi, solo un po’ caldi, e Dudley all’improvviso ha parlato.  
  
Gli ha detto proprio quella cosa, ha risposto alla domanda inespressa di Harry.  
  
  
Dudley continua a tenere lo sguardo basso, è pomeriggio, la luce gialla sembra glassa, è morbida come glassa su un dolce ma anche tanto, tanto spietata. Dudley tiene il viso abbassato da troppo tempo e le lacrime sono nell’aria. Harry dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo, invece è una sorta di misterioso senso di trionfo quello che la confessione di Dudley ha inaugurato dentro di lui.  
Prevedeva ansia, invece si sente calmissimo.  
  
Poche volte nella sua vita si è sentito altrettanto calmo.  
Tutto sembra carico di un qualche significato, anche la sigaretta di Dudley, che adesso lui fuma nervosamente. “Sei pronto?”  
“Alla guerra?”  
Gli domanda Dudley di rimando, con voce stranamente vibrante.  
“E guerra sia”  
“Fuoco, allora Ka-boom Ka-boom.”  
  
  
“Come diavolo si usa questo coso? Hai salvato?”  
“Si. Invio. No, non ho salvato da nessun altra parte, tranquillo.”  
  
Dudley preme pazientemente il tasto invio, Harry lo lascia fare, assicurandosi solo che trascriva correttamente quanto lui gli detta.  
  
Alla fine la discussione è postata, e Dudley deve cancellare la cronologia ed attendere il log out sulla pagina. Questo è il decimo forum in cui si registrano con l’ennesimo indirizzo e-mail creato appositamente, per postare un messaggio pressoché identico, che varia leggermente a seconda del pubblico di destinazione.  
Appassionati di videogiochi, ragazzi del liceo, club del francobollo, per ognuno di loro le istruzioni sono state introdotte in modo diverso.  
  
All’inizio la prendono come uno scherzo, d’altra parte Harry e Dudley specificano sempre che il succo non è seguire le Istruzioni a pennello, il succo è l’atteggiamento che deve esserci dietro, perché difficilmente le sfuriate e l’aggressività funzionano verso famiglie come le loro, che a quanto pare sono notevolmente diffuse.  
I messaggi di risposta ( e sono tantissimi, le rare volte in cui effettivamente controllano vedono risposte ai messaggi dei messaggi dei messaggi originariamente inviati) sono scettici, prendono in giro, alcuni pieni di parole di rinuncia e di sconfitta a priori. “Impossibile amico” e “i miei mi ammazzerebbero se mi azzardassi a presentarmi in salotto in reggiseno” cose simili. Loro rispondono che bisogna avere coraggio, che senza rischio non c’è vittoria.  
  
  
Ma dopo il primo mese, quei messaggi di risposta negativa sono diminuiti, sostituiti da semplici ringraziamenti, persone che ormai conoscono le Istruzioni e le avevano già viste in giro quando loro postano, perchè la faccenda ha iniziato a diffondersi a macchia d’olio.  
  
In fondo è bastato fare il lavoro grosso all’inizio. La cosa davvero inquietante e magnifica secondo Harry è come, una volta immesso in quella che Dudley chiamava la rete, il messaggio ha letteralmente iniziato a camminare con le proprie gambe.  
Ormai è difficile entrare in un forum senza trovare nessun riferimento alle Istruzioni, se non direttamente un post con le Istruzioni diffuso da qualcun altro prima di loro. Le persone copiano, incollano, divulgano.  
  
Il primo in assoluto ad aver collaudato le Istruzioni per il suo particolare caso è stato Piers.  
  
Anche lui è partito scettico e impaurito ma con qualcosa in fondo agli occhi di freddo e tagliente, una determinazione assoluta, di quelle che non propagano suoni intorno e neanche si notano, ma riempiono tutto.  
  
Una settimana dopo, la sua determinazione si è incendiata di freddo trionfo. Arriva a casa di Dudley per la solita visita camminando a spalle dritte, le guance un po’ più colorite e il viso meno sciupato.  
I suoi occhi non guizzano più incessantemente da una parte all’altra, non sembra più un topolino spaventato. Non fa più sesso in modo compulsivo, adesso gode tranquillamente. Ha uno zigomo leggermente arrossato, ma con Dudley ha alzato le spalle.  
  
Dopo tutto quella è una guerra e non ci si aspetta di uscire senza ferite dalla guerra no? Piers ha a sua volta diffuso il messaggio in forum e siti internet, usando anche il computer di un amico e cancellando le tracce, Piers risponde anche a quelli che dicono di aver fallito con le Istruzioni.  
Non ci si può aspettare che tutti combattano alla stessa maniera, non ci si può aspettare di vincere sempre, in una guerra.  
Poi un pomeriggio, i Dursley si erano tolti di mezzo per una lunga partita a bridge da qualche parte, Dudley aveva sentito parlare di loro al telegiornale. Aveva ascoltato il mezzobusto paralizzato, con il telecomando in mano e la bocca aperta dallo stupore.  
  
“Dilagano in rete le Istruzioni per Avere ciò che Ti Spetta, per metà scherzo, per metà manifesto, ormai può capitare di trovarle scritte anche su muri e adesivi specialmente in scuole ed università, i riferimenti ormai….”  
  
Le labbra di Dudley si erano allargate in un sorriso, lentamente, man mano che il servizio procedeva. Aveva detto ad Harry di accendere la tv al piano di sopra, perché era finito nel telegiornale dei Babbani, poi si era versato una generosa porzione di gelato sulla risposta perplessa di suo cugino.  
  
  
Harry e Dudley appresero la notizia dal telegiornale delle cinque.  
Zio Vernon e zia Petunia avevano deciso evidentemente che si trattava di un argomento troppo scottante, inadatto alle loro fragili ed innocenti orecchie, così quel pomeriggio quando il padre di Piers venne citato con nome e cognome per ‘consumo e detenzione di stupefacenti’, Harry e Dudley si voltarono nello stesso momento verso Piers.  
Il ragazzo continuò a guardare la televisione come se niente fosse, in mano un ghiacciolo che si andava sciogliendo. “Cazzo, Piers. Non me lo avevi detto.”  
  
La noncuranza con cui Piers alzò le spalle, il tono con cui risponse, colpirono Harry, molto più di quelle parole usate dal telegiornale dei Babbani che lui non capiva bene.  
Forse doveva chiedere a Hermione di cosa si trattava, perché lui non capiva che tipo di cose potessero essere catalogate come ‘stupefacenti’ e portarti all’arresto.  
“Com’è successo?” Incalzò Dudley. Piers si accese una sigaretta.  
“Quando ho messo in atto le Istruzioni, hanno dato di matto e sono… cioè credo che questa sia una delle conseguenze.”  
  
“Che vuol dire sostanze stupefacenti?”  
  
Dudley si voltò verso Harry, con le sopracciglia alzate. Il cugino gli restituì uno sguardo pieno di punti interrogativi. “Droghe.”  
  
Disse semplicemente Dudley, leggermente sorpreso.  
  
“Per esempio - intervenne Piers allungando una mano verso il sedere di Harry - questo dovrebbe essere inserito nella lista delle cose illegali da possedere e da mostrare.”  
  
Harry rise e si alzò per prendere un po’ di succo di frutta in cucina. Quel divano era troppo caldo, dopo tutto, e… mentre era voltato, sentì la mano rapace di Piers su una natica. Poi il ragazzo si schiarì la voce.  
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
Harry si voltò a guardarlo. Dove voleva andare a parare? Cos’era quel tono solenne?  
“Certamente…”  
  
“Ok. La penetrazione, com’è?”  
“Riceverla oppure donarla?”  
Piers avvampò fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Dudley venne in suo soccorso, passandogli una birra e togliendogli la sigaretta dalle dita.  
“Credo che Piers sia vergine e voglia perdere la sua verginità.”  
  
Piers fece un sobbalzo, poi però decise di non ribattere, perché tanto valeva ammettere la verità.  
“Non c’è nulla di male ad esser vergini. Magari posso aiutarti, però”  
Dudley ridacchiò sonoramente.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
A suo cugino tutta questa faccenda piaceva da morire, ad Harry un po’ meno, ma solo perché si sentiva come su un tavolo di anatomia.  
  
Dudley aveva insistito per salire nella sua stanza - staremo molto più comodi e poi mia madre da di matto se sente troppo odore di fumo in salotto - ed ora Harry era in boxer, con Piers seduto sul letto di Dudley, una luce violenta che filtrava dalla tapparella abbassata in strisce luminose.  
“Bene, signor Piers Polkiss, benvenuto alla sua prima Lezione!”  
  
Harry non potè fare a meno di ridere, sentendosi molto imbarazzato e molto divertito a un tempo stesso. L’espressione di Piers, tra l’attento e l’eccitato, era quella di uno che voglia mostrarsi molto navigato e disincantato ed invece tradiva in pieno di essere alle prime armi.  
  
Assolutamente deliziosa, secondo Harry. Dudley proseguì con il suo tono ‘accademico’, mentre con un sol gesto afferrava l’elastico delle mutande di Harry e gliele abbassava fino alle caviglie. Harry uscì dagli slip gettandoli di lato, sul comodino di Dudley.  
  
Queste erano sue, non erano un paio smesse dal cugino… “Nella parte superiore del torso ammiriamo questa mirabile e ben modellata muscolatura del petto, guarnita da questi bottoncini assolutamente invitanti. Prego si giri… Notare il modo in cui la schiena bilancia un culo che è praticamente patrimonio dell’umanità…”  
  
Harry e Piers erano ormai scossi da accessi di risa, mentre Dudley si sforzava di non cedere a sua volta. Poi d’un tratto si inumidì le labbra, ed il suo tono cambiò leggermente.  
  
“Bene” disse alzando lo sguardo su Piers.  
  
“Adesso, se Harry sale sul letto, passiamo a esplorazioni più approfondite.” Harry salì con le ginocchia, accanto a Piers, suo cugino gli si pose di fianco. Harry sentì le mani di Dudley sulla schiena. Assunse una posizione prona, con le reni sollevate, in modo da far risaltare le natiche. Teneva le cosce divaricate. Harry sentì le mani del cugino su di se’…  
  
“Bene, ecco qui l’orefizio anale, parlando da un punto di vista strettamente medico, il Buchino del Sesso, per intenderci. Harry avvertì Piers avvicinarsi, tirare la coperta. Harry sentì l’erezione crescere tra le proprie cosce.  
“Noterai che essere maneggiato procura al nostro Harry l’aumento delle dimensioni del pene…”  
  
Harry soffocò una risata contro la trapunta, ma la sua erezione non scemò. Si sentì tirare dolcemente l’apertura, mentre con una mano Dudley scendeva piano a saggiargli i testicoli. Le dita di Piers lo raggiunsero, delicate, esitanti.  
  
“Vedi quella specie di riga che dal sederino scende fino alle… ehm alle palline? Quella che attraversa il perineo?” Stava dicendo Dudley con voce sommessa. “Ecco, bisogna fare così…”  
  
Harry emise un gemito. Le cose iniziavano a farsi serie. Sentì la lingua di Dudley.  
Lambiva con delicatezza i testicoli, salendo fino alla sua apertura, per poi stuzzicarla e massaggiarla.  
“Ecco, adesso prova tu.” Harry si sentì spingere contro le labbra qualcosa di molto caldo e molto duro, e si accorse che Dudley si era rialzato per lasciare spazio a Piers.  
  
Harry si sentiva come se gli stessero leccando direttamente il cuore, ormai non riusciva a non gemere, anche se stava accogliendo in bocca la voluminosa erezione di Dudley. D’un tratto il cugino sogghignò, guardando verso Piers, che si trovava alle spalle di Harry.  
“Adesso credo che sia pronto per il lubrificante. Si, quello.”  
Harry sentì qualcosa di fresco contro la carne.  
  
“Devo…entrare dentro?” La voce del ragazzo, incredibilmente satura di eccitazione. Poi Harry sentì le dita scendere dentro, inserendo coscienziosamente una buona dose di lube.  
“Ecco, spingi un po’ nella parte anteriore, verso le palline. Gli piacerà.”  
  
Piers seguì il suggerimento di Dudley. Ogni tanto gli chiedeva se gli faceva male, come doveva fare.  
Harry riuscì solo a guidarlo con i gesti, la voce gli sarebbe uscita poco chiara anche senza il contributo di Dudley. Poi Harry avvertì l’erezione di Piers nel solco tra le natiche, proprio mentre da qualche parte fuori un rumoroso taglia erba entrava in funzione.  
  
Piers si abbassò contro di lui. “Posso mettertelo dentro?”  
  
Harry afferrò l’uccello turgido del ragazzo, facendoselo sprofondare nelle carni. Mentre Piers penetrava per la prima volta qualcuno e gemeva di eccitazione e di stupore, Harry si portò la sua mano sul ventre, facendogli capire che anche lui richiedeva la sua parte di attenzione…  
  
“Ah già - Dudley con voce sommessa, ormai deformata dall’eccitazione - non devi scordarti del suo uccello…”  
  
Il ritmo del ragazzo però stava facendosi forzato, esplodeva letteralmente di piacere.  
Si mosse dentro Harry una, due, tre volte, poi si arrese, vinto, eiaculando nel profondo del suo corpo. In quello stesso istante, al piano di sotto, udirono la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e richiudersi. Con un fiotto di ghiaccio nelle vene, Dudley ed Harry realizzarono che il rumore proveniente da fuori doveva essere proprio quello del tagliaerba di zio Vernon.  
  
Adesso lo zio si falciava da solo il prato, da quando Harry aveva iniziato a chiedere dieci sterline per quella mansione. Dudley corse verso la porta, la chiuse a chiave. Appena in tempo. Zia Petunia bussò alla porta circa mezzo minuto dopo, chiedendogli come stava, se si sentiva male, ed altro.  
  
Mentre Dudley rispondeva, ad Harry tornò in mente l’episodio del bagno, e un acuto senso di nausea lo travolse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dudley fece scendere Piers, mandandolo a salutare i Dursley, ma dovette inventare che Harry era uscito a fare un giro.  
  
Zio Vernon si limitò a commentare con un grugnito, ma non ebbe nulla da puntualizzare in merito. Dudley tenne Harry in stanza fino quasi all'ora di cena.  
  
Senza fare rumore mangiarono biscotti, fecero sparire birre vuote e mozziconi di sigarette, spruzzarono deodorante nei punti critici in cui l'odore del fumo persisteva, ascoltarono zio Vernon sbraitare dalla cucina su ‘ quel dannato moccioso che va sempre dove gli pare piace, scommetto che arriverà anche in ritardo per la cena'. Fecero l'amore soffocando i gemiti sul letto perennemente sfatto di Dudley.  
Verso le sei e trenta, una delle ore tranquille in casa Dursley, Harry sgattaiolò velocemente lungo il corridoio, diretto in punta di piedi alla sua stanza. Non trovò nessuno in corridoio, ma poi svoltando l'ultimo angolo, proprio davanti alla porta della sua stanza, si imbattè in zio Vernon.  
  
"Oh. Pensavo che fossi fuori, ragazzo."  
  
"Sono rientrato dieci minuti fa. Sai, sono scivolato dentro dalla finestra del bagno al primo piano. Me la stavo facendo sotto."  
  
  
Era una deliberata provocazione, se c'era qualcosa che zio Vernon odiava era la gente che usava le finestre del primo piano al posto della porta. In realtà Dudley lo faceva continuamente, quando la mole glielo permetteva, ma Harry naturalmente non poteva assolutamente. Zio Vernon sogghignò in modo pericoloso, invece di iniziare a sbraitare.  
  
"Secondo me stai mentendo, ragazzo."  
  
  
Gli fu addosso prendendolo alla sprovvista, afferrandolo per il collo. Harry tossicchiò, si dibattè, si aggrappò alla manona di Vernon, cercò di tirarla indietro, inviò due scosse lungo il braccio dello zio che dovevano essere dolorose, ma Vernon resistette con una smorfia, sogghignando. L'altra mano aprì la porta della stanza di Harry.  
  
Con uno strattone, Harry tenuto per il collo, furono dentro.  
  
Vernon fece in modo di piombare sul letto sopra ad Harry, schiacciandolo. Harry aveva quasi duecento chili addosso, il collo gli doleva, faticava a respirare, non riusciva nemmeno a gridare, suo zio non sembrava avvertire dolore quando la magia lo attraversava, Harry lo sentì ridacchiare.  
  
"Esci spesso con i pantaloncini da casa e senza boxer, ragazzo?"  
  
Harry ebbe un sussulto. Aveva lasciato anche altri slip in stanza di Dudley, ma questo al momento non sembrava essere il problema maggiore, dopo tutto. Lo zio si aspettava una risposta, e lui cercò di respirare per dargliela. "Io... avevo.. caldo."  
  
  
Zio Vernon ridacchiò ancora. Per qualche ragione quel suono risultò agghiacciante. Harry sentì che una mano gli tirava verso il basso i pantaloni.  
"No!"  
Ma zio Vernon lo denudò.  
Poi sentì le mani dell'uomo su di se, ed urlò invano, con la bocca premuta nel cuscino dal palmo di Vernon. Harry si sentì aprire il solco tra le natiche con quelle che dovevano essere delle dita, a giudicare dalle unghie che sentiva nella carne.  
  
"E questo che cos'è?"  
  
  
Sentì Vernon soffiare alle sue spalle.  
Poi la sua schifosissima voce, vicinissima al suo orecchio... il suo fiato addosso...  
"Hai dello sperma che ti sta uscendo da dietro."  
  
Harry sferrò una gomitata all'indietro, zio Vernon grugnì e lo sbatté violentemente contro il materasso, pesandogli addosso, schiacciandogli la schiena.  
  
Harry avvertì l'erezione dell'uomo contro la carne.  
"Che cos'hai fatto con quel buchetto?"  
"Lasciami stare, lurido!"  
  
Zio Vernon muggì di rabbia, Harry sentì le sue dita invadergli il retto, ma c'era qualcosa in mezzo, qualcosa come stoffa, o carta?  
Harry avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché l'uomo gli scollasse le labbra dall'orecchio.  
  
"Sei pieno di sperma. Sei farcito come un tacchino ripieno. Ti sto disinfettando un po' prima di infilarti il mio uccello, perché adesso lo prenderai, ragazzo. Però non in questa fogna, sacco di sterco che non sei altro. Schifoso. Te lo faccio succhiare un po'...ti piace, no?"  
La voce di Vernon era così satura di disprezzo, così piena di cattiveria che ad Harry sfuggì un singhiozzo... D'improvviso Vernon urlò, e gli crollò addosso.  
  
  
Harry avvertì un contraccolpo nelle reni che gli mozzò il fiato per un minuto, poi il peso dello zio si sollevò permettendogli di respirare. Vernon era rotolato di lato, giù dal letto. Harry si voltò per vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
In piedi nella stanza c'era Dudley, il Dudley più infuriato che Harry avesse mai visto.  
  
I suoi occhi mandavano lampi in direzione del padre, che aveva afferrato per il bavero della camicia. Doveva avergli dato lui un calcio, rifletté Harry. Adesso gli stava dicendo qualcosa, fissandolo dritto con certi occhi che mettevano i brividi. Qualcosa come  
  
"Gira alla larga da lui oppure ti ammazzo."  
  
Harry non sentì bene, aveva la sensazione che il petto gli si fosse schiacciato come sotto un macigno, se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, cercando di riprendere fiato, sentendosi dolere in tutto il corpo.  
  
Zio Vernon rotolò praticamente via dalla stanza, senza nemmeno rimettersi bene in piedi. Dudley lo guardava dall'alto. I suoi occhi ora luccicavano.  
  
  
"Stai bene?"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
Harry stava bene, tutto sommato. Aveva un grosso livido sulle reni che arrivava quasi al fianco, un affare abbastanza doloroso e vistoso ma tutto sommato se lo aspettava, non sapeva già da tempo di che pasta fosse fatto Vernon?  
  
Quello che sembrava preso alla sprovvista dal comportamento dello zio era Dudley.  
  
Per quanto anche lui avesse avuto l’esperienza di quanto potesse essere viscido Vernon specie con lui, con quei suoi gesti colmi di qualcosa di sbagliato, quei sorrisi viscidi e lerci, non quelli di un padre, ancora non riusciva a credere di aver sorpreso Vernon addosso ad Harry.  
“Che bastardo” continuava a ripetere “Che bastardo.”  
E non gli ho nemmeno detto di quello che ha fatto quella pazza sadica che ha per madre, pensò Harry guardando suo cugino arrotolarsi una sigaretta.  
  
Vernon non lo aveva più toccato, ma niente poteva impedirgli di parlare in un certo modo ad Harry ogni volta che ne aveva l’opportunità, ogni volta che era certo di non essere a portata di orecchie indiscrete. Ad Harry non importava particolarmente, finché l’uomo non provava a mettergli le mani addosso, ma Vernon aveva iniziato ad insinuare che Harry stesse ‘traviando’ ( espressione sua) Dudley, che lo stesse ( ancora espressione di Vernon) ‘manipolando in modo indegno’.  
  
Cominciava a prestare attenzione a ciò che Dudley faceva, a dove andava, se Harry si trovasse o meno vicino a lui quando andava da qualche parte, Harry lo sorprendeva ad osservar anche i gesti più innocui con certi sguardi torvi pieni di sospetto.  
  
Forse era anche perché Dudley era cambiato, come risultato delle azioni di Harry. Vederlo passare il sale al cugino senza cercare di rubargli il cibo dal piatto doveva essere un vero choc per i Dursley. Non avere più l'ulteriore scusa delle lamentele continue di loro figlio per infierire su Harry sembrava averli messi in seria difficoltà.  
I Dursley iniziavano anche a mostrarsi preoccupati quando in occasione delle loro uscite lasciano Harry e Dudley da soli, come se temessero per la salute o la sorte del loro figlio. Dudley era a dir poco infastidito. Che cazzo vogliono, dicevano e anche ma che cazzo pensano di fare non mi hanno mai ordinato di fare niente, cosa pensano di fare ora.  
  
Inizi a capire come ci si sente eh Diddy a sentire gli altri che ti ordinano costantemente cosa fare, che ti tengono in una gabbietta da criceto e ti lanciano il cibo tramite una apposita apertura - pensava Harry quando Dudley si lamentava dei divieti che comunque non avrebbe osservato, come: non parlare ad Harry se non strettamente necessario ed altre cose del genere - ma non glielo diceva ad alta voce, perché Dudley gli piaceva ed anche parecchio.  
  
Partecipava ai suoi divertimenti con Piers, provocava Piers esclusivamente perché c’era Dudley, perché Dudley ne era eccitato.  
  
Harry pensava che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dirglielo che di Piers non gli importava, che avrebbe preferito non doverselo portare a letto anche se non era male come compagnia, in senso generale. Stava per decidersi ad affrontare l’argomento con Dudley quando un pomeriggio, mentre il ragazzo parcheggiava la bicicletta in giardino, Dudley lo informò ( a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dagli zii) che Piers usciva con uno che abitava alla fine di Mangolia Crescent, un ragazzo smilzo e occhialuto che frequentava la loro scuola all’ultimo anno, perciò forse non lo avrebbero visto per un po’.  
  
“E bravo il nostro Piers!” Commentò Dudley mentre si affrettava ad allontanarsi da Harry, per non dare l’impressione agli zii di star parlando a quel Potter.  
  
Harry diede un debole calcio ad una pallina da golf che marciva nell’erba secca del giardino, a pochi centimetri dalla sua scarpa da tennis nuova fiammante (il suo ultimo acquisto.) Va bene, Piers stava uscendo con un tipo, urrà per lui. Però lui, Harry, avrebbe dovuto lo stesso dire a Dudley quanto gli piaceva. Doveva farlo, non ce la faceva proprio più, Piers o non Piers.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
L’elastico delle mutande di Harry schioccò contro la sua carne, alle sue spalle.  
  
Erano circa le sei di mattina e quel rumore risuonò come uno schianto, come un colpo di cannone. Forse non erano nemmeno le sei ma le cinque e mezza.  
Era sceso a prendersi un bicchiere di latte e, mentre era di spalle, in boxer, davanti al frigorifero, godendosi il silenzio e l’atmosfera azzurrina della cucina apparentemente deserta quel deficiente di Vernon gli era comparso alle spalle ed aveva pensato bene di sbirciargli dentro le mutande. Harry si voltò di scatto e se lo vide in piedi in pigiama, capelli spettinati, baffi ancor più cisposi ed in disordine, gli occhi porcini lucenti. Anche lui era sceso per prendersi un bicchiere di latte.  
  
Harry lo guardò aprire lo sportello del frigo e servirsi a sua volta senza perderlo d’occhio neppure un attimo mentre sorseggiava il suo latte.  
  
“Volevo verificare se eri in condizioni decenti. Niente sperma oggi?”  
  
Quella voce, roca per il risveglio ma sempre laida. Quel termine, in bocca a Vernon. Stranamente educato, in effetti.  
  
Erano settimane che Vernon sfoderava un repertorio di viscidume più unico che raro, tanto che Harry si domandava proprio dove le andasse a pescare.  
“Latte. Ottima scelta, ragazzo. Ti piace tanto il latte, vero?”  
“Anche a te, vedo”  
  
Harry non riuscì a trattenersi, gli era proprio scappata.  
Lo sguardo di Vernon era avido, lo soppesava e lo studiava centimetro dopo centimetro, Harry era sceso in mutande per prendersi un sacrosanto bicchiere di latte e non aveva alcuna intenzione di sentirsi male, di lasciarsi indisporre o turbare.  
  
Dentro di lui qualcosa di duro, lucente e determinato e crudele.  
Questo qui era solo un pervertito, uno squallido pervertito e niente altro.  
  
  
Sorseggiava il suo latte freddo e delizioso. Non si lascerà intimidire. Lui aveva fronteggiato Voldemort, figuriamoci se Vernon Dursley gli faceva paura.  
  
Lui… “Ti do venti sterline se ti togli i boxer”  
“Facciamo che te li togli tu, vestaglia compresa naturalmente ed io ti scatto una foto con dedica per zia Petunia. Magari in compagnia di un ragazzino pubescente.”  
  
  
Il faccione di Vernon divenne immediatamente paonazzo.  
“Tu, piccolo insolente, canaglia…trenta? No no… e va bene piccolo bastardo…quaranta?”  
  
Harry rise nel suo bicchiere. Vernon non osava comunque avvicinarsi, il flaccido bastardo. Paura, ecco cosa stava emanando in quel preciso momento. Così come da giorni gli diceva solo oscenità, le più feroci che riuscisse a trovare, ma non lo toccava.  
Lo stava guardando ansioso, come se si aspettasse davvero una risposta. Oh, Merlino.  
  
“Sei veramente uno spilorcio, Vernon Dursley. Perché poi vuoi che mi tolga i boxer?”  
  
Era la prima volta che Harry chiamava suo zio per nome e cognome. A Vernon non piacque. Sorrise malignamente, lascivamente, orrendamente. “Secondo me hai il culo così sfondato che si nota anche in piedi…”  
  
  
Harry scolò il suo bicchiere di latte, poi appioppò il bicchiere vuoto a zio Vernon. “Lascia in ordine la cucina, porco” Disse tranquillamente ad un Vernon Dursley paonazzo, che emetteva un verso di furia soffocata al suo passaggio.  
“Io torno a letto, tu sveglia Petunia e fatti fare una sega, non so…”  
Harry schivò il pugno dello zio appena in tempo, nascondendo la sua risata, si barricò in stanza.  
  
  
Fuori ormai era quasi giorno.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qualcuno deve aver lasciato un sigaro acceso da qualche parte. Qualcuno deve aver lasciato un elettrodomestico acceso fino a provocare un corto circuito, o qualche altra cosa che fanno gli elettodomestici quando vengono usati male.  
  
  
Per forza, perché altrimenti non potrebbe esserci tutti quel fumo. Filtrava da sotto la porta della sua stanza.  
  
Al momento non aveva molta importanza. Il suo pigiama nuovo era a brandelli.  
  
Doveva essere mattina presto.  
  
Vernon aveva preso l’abitudine ad alzarsi prima delle sei, prendere qualcosa da bere poi tornare a letto, oppure rimanere a guardare il notiziario finché il sole sorgeva completamente.  
  
Qualcuno doveva proprio aver lasciato una sigaretta accesa da qualche parte.  
  
Per forza, per forza. I pensieri di Dudley erano una matassa confusa, dolore lacerato da sprazzi di realtà. Dudley sanguinava, aveva macchiato le lenzuola, i pantaloni del suo pigiama erano proprio da buttare.  
  
Che bel ragazzo che è il mio Dudley, che bel ragazzo è diventato.  
  
Vernon quella mattina aveva uno sguardo che non gli piaceva, Dudley conosceva quegli occhi.  
  
Che bel ragazzo il mio campione, continuava a ripetere e Dudley aveva paura, e poi suo padre gli si era buttato addosso, ansimando, incespicando in quel letto perennemente sfatto, pesava molto più di lui ed anche se Dudley cercava di spingerlo via con tutte le sue forze, anche se Vernon era prevalentemente grasso mentre lui, Dudley ormai era più muscoloso il peso di quel bastardo restava troppo.  
  
Per un attimo pensò a come dovesse sentirsi Harry in quei momenti... mentre Vernon lo schiacciava, mentre gli premeva la testa nel caos delle lenzuola per soffocare le sue urla. Non ti faccio male, non ti faccio male bravo ragazzo, bravo ragazzo, che bel ragazzo.  
  
Come una cantilena orrida, e lui non respirava, annaspava.  
  
Vernon gli era scivolato dentro dentro per poi ritirarsi quasi subito, venendo un po’ sulla sua schiena e un po’ tra le sue cosce. Se n’era andato in tutta fretta, come se avesse appena assassinato qualcuno.  
  
“Dudley! Dudley aprimi! Dobbiamo andarcene aprimi!”  
  
  
Da qualche parte, lì fuori la voce di Harry. Anche i tonfi dei suoi pugni contro la porta. Il fumo si faceva sempre più denso… I contorni della stanza erano incerti…sfocati…la voce di Harry martellava, la pancia faceva male, la macchia di sangue scuro sul lenzuolo era l’unica cosa che Dudley riuscisse a mettere a fuoco.  
  
Poi un boato. Seguito da uno schianto. Legno contro il muro, la serratura distrutta, la porta della stanza aperta. Dudley alzò su Harry uno sguardo di pura, terribile sorpresa, di dolore purissimo. Il corridoio dietro Harry era invaso dal fumo.  
  
  
Là fuori dal pianerottolo e dal salotto, le grida basse di Vernon, le strida di Petunia. Suo cugino lo guardava con il viso sudato e gli occhiali appannati, ripulendosi in fretta le lenti. Dobbiamo uscire diceva, io ho già messo al sicuro le cose più indispensabili, i tuoi stanno dando di matto, tra poco sarà pericoloso rimanere qui, vieni, ti prego Dudley.  
  
Lo sguardo di Harry incontrò quello del cugino, a metà strada tra il letto e la porta, mentre Harry si avvicinò per scuotere il ragazzo biondo che sedeva come istupidito. Mezzo nudo e…poi Harry vide.  
  
Vide le sue cosce nude. Il livido sul polpaccio. I pantaloni leggeri dilaniati.Il sangue sul lenzuolo. Un po’ anche sul copriletto infantile.  
“Dudley…” Gli occhi di lui, chiari. Sbarrati.  
“Che bel ragazzo…”  
  
Harry lo faceva alzare, lo trascinava fuori, qualche vestito nell’altra mano, e forse documenti, roba dall’aria importante che aveva arraffato alla cieca da comodino di Dudley. L’aria era irrespirabile, pungeva gola e occhi, Harry brancolò. Gli chiese se sentiva male, mentre la sua mente lavorava feroce, facendo due più due, realizzando l’impossibile, l’orrore. Da qualche parte laggiù qualcuno urlava.  
Grida attutite dal fumo. L’urlo di sirene in lontananza, oltre il salotto invaso da bruma grigia che bruciava polmoni e gola e occhi. “Dai Dud, dobbiamo fare le scale… dai…”  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Dudley aveva male dentro, nella pancia, in profondità, ma riusciva a camminare.  
La casa era un muro di fumo pauroso, da qualche parte scorse i suoi genitori, niente più che figure indistinte. Avevano chiamato i soccorsi, ma Petunia stava dando di matto per tutte le sue belle cose, e Vernon cercava di salvare mobili buttandoli fuori dalla finestra.  
  
Poi Dudley si voltò verso destra e lo vide. Il salotto, oltre la porta aperta del tinello era un rogo di fiamme altissime che stava divorando anche la tappezzeria ed avanzava, inesorabile, crepitante centimetro dopo centimetro, rodendo lo stipite di una porta. Se solo sua madre non gridasse... Aveva perso completamente il controllo, schizzava isterica da una parte all’altra… tossendo... sputando… come faceva a non essere ancora svenuta con tutto quel fumo… Harry gli ansimò ci siamo quasi e lo trascinò verso la porta.  
  
  
Nessuno sembrò far caso a loro, d’altra parte non era semplicissimo vederli a meno di trovarsi proprio di fronte e quello era pur sempre un inferno di fiamme e fumo.  
  
Passarono davanti a qualcosa che Dudley riconobbe, il mobiletto dei liquori. Adesso era aperto, oltre la spessa cortina di fumo luccicavano bottiglie colme di liquidi lucidi, invitanti.  
  
Dudley urtó qualcosa, la schiena in pigiama verde e bianco di Vernon.  
  
Con tutto quel fumo e il salotto ridotto a un rogo, i Dursley pensavano bene di restare a soffocare e ad avvelenarsi lì dentro, pensavano di aprire le finestre, come se servisse a qualcosa, pur di non lasciare i loro preziosi averi. Con un gesto fulmineo, Dudley afferrò una bottiglia piena per più della metà. Il petto gli bruciava, ma non era solo per il fumo.  
  
Poi Harry aprì la porta, aria fresca, aria finalmente, ma prima di uscire Dudley fece saltare via il tappo ed annaffiò completamente Vernon di liquido decisamente infiammabile.  
  
Oh oh, ohibò.  
  
Vernon si voltò come il bambino vittima di un gavettone, gli occhi spalancati.  
  
Dudley sostenne il suo sguardo, oltre la soglia della porta, tossendo robaccia nera e sentendosi svenire. Un secondo dopo Harry lo trascinò via, verso la staccionata.  
Una vampa di fuoco cancellò Vernon e l’ingresso,divorando il grigio del fumo col suo rosso.  
  
Il muro che separava il salotto dall’ingresso doveva essere finalmente esploso in una nube rovente a giudicare dal rumore. Il punto da dove Vernon lo guardava ora era solo un confuso crepitare rosso, di fiamme ardenti. Harry barcollò, il loro prato era invaso da gente, un sacco di gente e tutto sommato, scoprirono che l’incendio era domabile, non si estense mai oltre il salotto e la cucina, anche se il calore arrivò a sgranocchiare la tappezzeria buona parte del primo piano.  
  
Harry e Dudley osservarono il lavoro dei volontari e dei pompieri da un angolo. Harry aveva nascosto il suo baule e tutte le sue cose in un angolo del giardino quando aveva iniziato a vedere il fumo filtrare sotto la porta della sua stanza, un istinto silenzioso gli aveva detto già allora cosa fare. Aveva la bacchetta infilata nella tasca posteriore dei Jeans, però coperta.  
  
  
  
Aveva ancora in mano i pantaloni e le maglie di Dudley pescate a casaccio prima di precipitarsi fuori. Dudley non parlava, non gli chiedeva quei vestiti. Continuava a fissare la casa, tutti quegli uomini, tutto quel casino. I vicini curiosi non notarono i due ragazzi che si tenevano volutamente in disparte, anche se facevano già capannello sul prato e dalla strada per osservare la scena.  
  
“Ma…sono come te?”  
Dudley non intendeva essere offensivo. Per la prima volta nella sua vita quell’espressione non era carica di disprezzo. Intendeva dire, quelli da cui andiamo sono maghi come te? E c’era qualcosa in fondo ai suoi occhi…imbarazzo.  
  
Harry gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. Erano a King’s Cross, all’ora di punta, avevano preso accordi con i Weasley perché ora Harry e Dudley li avrebbero raggiunti.  
Dudley era pallido, ed era dimagrito nelle ultime settime, Harry non ci aveva fatto caso…adesso lo vedeva in quella luce cruda, stavano prendendo posto nel vagone stipato di gente.  
  
Dudley aveva acconsentito con gioia, quando Harry gli aveva proposto di lasciare quella casa.  
A dire il vero si era aspettato che Dudley volesse restare al fianco di sua madre.  
Invece, a sorpresa, il ragazzo lo aveva guardato come se non desiderasse altro che seguirlo da Ronald Weasley.  
Aveva paura, Harry glielo leggeva in faccia ma era una paura diversa da quella che aveva sempre provato nei confronti di qualsiasi mago.  
  
“Loro, voglio dire non è che mi odieranno perché non sono…”  
Le sue parole si spensero. Squadrò Harry con quegli occhi limpidi, chiari.  
“Certo che no.”  
  
  
I Weasley guardavano Dudley con gli occhi sgranati, specie Arthur, anche se sua moglie gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo incendiario. Lo sguardo del signor Weasley si era diretto altrove con un piccolo colpo di tosse, cercava di parlare del più e del meno, ma era sgomento quasi quanto i suoi figli.  
  
  
Vernon Dursley era in stato di fermo in una stazione di polizia babbana, ma Harry non aveva accennato niente di quanto era successo a Ron. Dopo qualche primo impacciato saluto, si avviarono verso la Tana. Dudley si guardava freneticamente intorno con tanto d'occhi sgranati, e ad Harry parve irreale, quasi un sogno vederselo accanto mentre passavano attraverso Diagon Alley.  
  
D'altra parte anche lui, Harry aveva reagito così, al primo anno ad Hogwarts, la prima volta che aveva messo piede nella Londra Magica. Se ne era quasi dimenticato.  
I Weasley parevano solo vagamente sorpresi del fatto che quel ragazzo, un tempo rannicchiato stupidamente dietro suo padre, adesso parlasse con loro normalmente.  
  
Fred e George si erano scambiati un rapido ghigno, ma Dudley li aveva guardati in volto, sforzandosi di sorridere, e dopo un po’ i gemelli avevano preso a parlare più o meno tranquillamente con Dudley ed Harry.  
  
Il loro soggiorno alla Tana andò piuttosto bene, durò fino all’inizio della scuola.  
In quel lasso di tempo, Harry parlò ad Hermione e a Ron delle ‘istruzioni’. Dudley era con loro quasi per tutto il tempo, Hermione lo scrutava con i suoi penetranti occhi. Harry lo vide parlarle tranquillamente…Hermione veniva da una famiglia di babbani, e lo sguardo di Dudley guizzava rilassato quando chiacchieravano e si scambiavano qualche battuta, Harry assaporò quello strano fatto, quella bizzarra familiarità capovolta.  
  
Venne fuori che Hermione sapeva già delle ‘istruzioni’ per averne letto su un forum, e che Ron ne aveva sentito parlare dai suoi compagni di scuola. Allora la cosa aveva avuto una diffusione così ampia? Harry si sentì arrossire…  
“Ma, Harry…non dirmi che…no, non ci credo.”  
Harry la fissò, sorrise.  
“E invece si. Le ho scritte io.”  
Hermione scosse la testa, rideva.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy si lasciò andare in un largo sorriso soddisfatto. Gli guizzò sul volto mentre i suoi occhi leggevano il foglio di pergamena che aveva appena ricevuto da Blaise. Era macchiato, e sembrava essere stato accartocciato ma i punti delle ‘istruzioni’ erano ampiamente decifrabili.  
  
Draco li studiò ancora per qualche secondo, giusto per essere sicuro di aver afferrato il concetto.  
Poi ripose il foglio nella scrivania della sua stanza, e si voltò per sfilarsi la maglietta.  
Stava per uscire, ma alla fine decise di strafare, visto che c’era.  
Si slacciò i pantaloni di alta fattura e li buttò sul letto a far compagnia alla maglia.  
Osservò per un secondo il suo corpo diafano riflesso nell’anta aperta dello specchio…no, era meglio rimettersi i pantaloni. Quando ebbe fatto, prese un ampio respiro ed afferrò la maniglia della porta.  
Un minuto dopo era fuori, nello sfarzoso corridoio del Manor.  
  
Non aveva idea di chi avesse partorito quella roba ma ragazzi, era di sicuro un genio.  
  
Si diresse verso l’ampia scalinata che portava al salone del piano terra, in cui Draco sapeva che suo padre era intento a leggere il giornale di fronte al caminetto.  
Adesso voleva proprio vedere cosa avrebbe fatto Lucius.  
  
Draco sorrideva mentre scendeva i gradini.  
  
  
  
  
  


**FINE**

  
  



End file.
